9 months
by Wanilijowa
Summary: W pięć lat po II Wojnie Czarodziejów oraz Wielkiej Bitwie o Hogwart naszym bohaterom przychodzi zmierzyć się z dorosłym życiem. Jakie tym razem zostawiła po sobie ślady wojna? Z czym będą musieli sobie poradzić Hermiona Granger oraz Draco Malfoy, nad którym pobyt w Azkabanie wciąż wisi, jak cień gradowej chmury? Czy kobieta poradzi sobie z nowymi wyzwaniami, a Draco uniknie kary?
1. Wspomnienia

**_od autora: _**_W zamierzeniu miała być to miniaturka. Ale potem uświadomiłam sobie, że znowu wyszedłby z tego tasiemiec, jak w przypadku Cieni przeszłości, stąd miniaturka rozbudowana do postaci miniatury, podzielona na __Wspomnienia i __9 części__._

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_I wish you were the one_

_Wish you were the one that got away_

* * *

Pamiętała ten szaleńczy bieg w nieoczekiwanie zaludnionym od szmalcowników lesie, który był pierwszym stopniem do piekła. Bolesne skrawki przeszłości podrygiwały wesoło w takt przejmującego płaczu i okrutnego krzyku, tańcząc jej przed oczami niemal każdego dnia. To tak właściwie stało się pewną rutyną, z której nie mogła się zbudzić ani za dnia wśród ludzi, ani w nocy w przepełnionej pustką sypialni. Tylko echo jej krzyku opadało na podłogę, jak kurz, który przestał jej już przeszkadzać.

Pamiętała ten moment, gdy leżała na brudnej posadzce we dworze, a bijący z niej chłód przenikał do szpiku kości. W jednej chwili właśnie to zwróciło jej największą uwagę, by następnie zamienić się miejscami z nieopisanym bólem tortur, który wracał nawet po latach. Wkrótce czuła się zbrukana przez ludzką nienawiść, a później zniewolona przez własny umysł.

Teraz, by odgonić zimno wspomnień i snów, siadywała po turecku przed kominkiem.

Dywan był przyjemnie miękki, a do tego wyjątkowo gruby, dzięki czemu skutecznie oddzielał jej drżące ciało od chłodnego, chropowatego parkietu. Kojące włosie muskało nagą skórę nóg, łaskotało i na chwilę dawało uczucie spokoju, gdy – przymykając oczy - rysowała rozłożonymi dłońmi przypadkowe kształty. Gdy była małą dziewczynką i miała zły sen, jej mama robiła to samo. Gładziła plecy córki uspokajającymi ruchami, czekając, aż ta zaśnie.

Teraz samodzielnie walczyła o ciszę umysłu.

Płomienie tańczyły w palenisku, syczały i jednocześnie atakowały siebie nawzajem, dając kolejny pokaz. Cienie sunęły po ścianach, drżąc co chwilę. Pojawiały się i znikały, rosły i malały. Czasem przybierały jakiś konkretny kształt, a innym razem zmuszały ją do wymyślenia go sobie. Bawiły się z nią.

Gdy Hermiona była już pewna, że nocni przyjaciele, koszmary, nie wrócą, otworzyła oczy i zapatrzyła się na moment w ogień, rozluźniając mięśnie. Dzięki płomieniom nie odczuwała przykrego chłodu pomimo cienkiej piżamy, jaką miała na sobie. Przez chwilę na jej twarz zbłąkał się cień dawnego uśmiechu, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak razem z Harrym i Ronem siadywali w Pokoju Wspólnym. Minęło tyle lat od pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu, tyle dni, tyle wspomnień, tyle przygód. I tyle bólu od siódmego roku. Kobieta przeniosła powoli wzrok na wewnętrzną część swojego odkrytego przedramienia. Uniosła dłoń i przesunęła opuszką palca po bliźnie, jakiej zostawiła jej Bellatrix. Pamiętała, jak ta chichotała z radości, gdy ryła różdżką w jej skórze, a krwawy ślad z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej wyróżniał się na tle bladej skóry.

_Szlama._

* * *

- Właściwie, to jak się trzymasz?

Hermiona podniosła nieco głowę i spojrzała na Ginny, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednią odpowiedzią. Być szczerą do bólu czy może troszkę mniej albo może najlepiej w ogóle skłamać i cieszyć się spokojnym popołudniem? Siedziały właśnie u niej w salonie i, zajadając słone krakersy, które popijały czekoladą z chili, spędzały swój babski wieczór. Przeznaczały na niego co drugi piątek i spotykały się zawsze u Hermiony, gdzie w wyobrażeniu Ginny niezmiennie od pięciu lat panowały cisza i spokój. Teraz łatwo mogła zburzyć ten obraz, wyznając, że koszmary i lęki wcale nie minęły, przyznając się jednocześnie do kłamstwa. Zauważając wzrok kobiety siedzącej naprzeciwko, uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową. Da sobie radę bez martwienia ich wszystkich swoimi drobnymi… _dolegliwościami_.

- Mm, całkiem nieźle – odpowiedziała wreszcie i upiła łyk czekolady. Stuknęła paznokciem o szklankę, dając sobie trochę czasu. Ginny jej nie popędzała, za co zawsze była jej wdzięczna. Pod tym względem tak bardzo różniła się od swojego brata. – Choć ostatnio w Ministerstwie był niezły młyn i tyle pracy, że nie miałam nawet czasu sobie usiąść, co brzmi dość śmiesznie, bo przecież siedzę prawie cały czas przy biurku… - zmarszczyła brwi, czekając, aż Ginny parsknie śmiechem. Któregoś razu zauważyła, że wystarczy wspomnieć o jej nudnej pracy i przytoczyć parę pozornie nieciekawych anegdotek, żeby przyjaciele odsunęli poprzedni temat rozmowy w dal.

Tak dobrze było stwarzać pozory, że praca jest jej największym problemem.

- Nie tęsknisz za Ronem? Wiem, że to już ponad rok – dodała pośpiesznie koleżanka, - ale wydaje mi się, że on trochę… to znaczy, sprawia wrażenie, jakby dalej miał nadzieję na jakiś powrót.

Hermiona odstawiła trzymaną do tej pory szklankę na szklany stolik i przyciągnęła do siebie nogi. Opatuliła się szczelniej miękkim kardiganem, jakby chciała zatrzymać ciepło, które mogło nieoczekiwanie uciec.

- Dobrze wiesz, że sprawa z Ronem jest skończona – odpowiedziała, wyglądając na wręcz znudzoną. – Wszyscy sądzą, że jeśli w jakiś tam sposób zawsze nam na sobie zależało, to od razu mamy szansę na coś więcej. Ale nie potrafiliśmy jej odpowiednio wykorzystać, Ginny. Poza tym, z niczego prawdziwego nie stworzysz _czegoś_. Owszem, łączyły nas wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie, nasze przygody, wzajemne ratowanie tyłków, walka o dobro, o ideały… Łączył nas Harry, którego obydwoje wspieraliśmy. A potem? Po bitwie zaczęliśmy być razem, ale ja wróciłam do szkoły, a on i Harry zostali aurorami. Nasz związek był idealny na odległość, a w każdym kolejnym liście pierwsza sprawa, o jaką mnie pytał, byłaś ty. Czy aby na pewno mam na ciebie oko? – spytała, próbując naśladować swojego byłego już chłopaka.

- No to co? Harry też zawsze o ciebie pytał – zaprotestowała Ginny.

- Zmierzam do tego, że w pewnym momencie wszystko, co nas łączyło, zamykało się na Hogwarcie. Wydawało nam się, że skoro chodziliśmy razem do jednej szkoły i we trójkę byliśmy nie rozłączni, to wiemy o sobie wszystko, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy nic. I nie mieliśmy nic wspólnego poza dokonaniami – dodała Hermiona, zanim Ginny zdążyła się wtrącić. Nie miała jej za złe za tę troskę, ale kolejny raz, gdy wyciąga na wierzch ten temat, był lekko irytujący. Dlatego powtórzyła: – Nie wiedzieliśmy o sobie nic, co by nas potem trzymało przy sobie. Ja kocham książki, on ich nie znosi. On uwielbia sport – quidditch, oczywiście, najbardziej – i mógłby o nim rozmawiać godzinami, a ja wręcz przeciwnie. Po tym, jak przekonałam go na kupno telewizora i zobaczył, co to piłka nożna, to ilekroć był jakiś mecz, nie mógł się od niego oderwać. Cały wieczór swoimi wrzaskami dopingował graczy, jakby mogli go usłyszeć i nie przejmował się, że mi to przeszkadza. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zaczęliśmy się mijać tak, że prawie w ogóle się nie widywaliśmy. Wychodziłam, kiedy on jeszcze spał, a gdy wracałam, jego jeszcze nie było, bo wieczory często spędzał u was. Kiedy ja dużo pracowałam, on narzekał, ale nie zauważał, że to działa w tę drugą stronę.

Hermiona nieoczekiwanie przerwała i wstała, żeby pójść po coś do kuchni. Z westchnieniem ulgi wzięła tabletkę na ból głowy, popiła ją szklanką zimnej wody, a potem poczekała chwilę, rozmasowując pulsujące skronie. Albo jej się wydawało, albo zawsze, kiedy został poruszony temat Rona, jej myśli domagały się natychmiastowej ucieczki. Gdy ból przeszedł do lekkiego ćmienia, wróciła do salonu, biorąc ze sobą butelkę wody mineralnej. Usiadła w tej samej pozycji, co poprzednio, poprawiając dodatkowo kilka poduszek, o które się opierała.

- W pewnym momencie częściej byliśmy osobno, niż razem i wydawało mi się, że nam to pasuje. Każdemu z nas. Wracałam po pracy do domu, szykowałam obiad, który i tak zwykle jadłam sama. Jego nie było, a ja cieszyłam się, że albo mogłam poczytać książkę, albo dokończyć papierkową robotę, którą z początku zostawiałam w biurze. Gdy on wracał, nieważne, czy prosto po pracy, czy od was, ja już wybierałam się do łóżka, a on jeszcze siadywał przed telewizorem i oglądał jakieś filmy.

Ginny słuchała jej bez słowa, uświadamiając sobie, że tak naprawdę pierwszy raz rozmawiają o tym wszystkim szczerze i tak otwarcie. Zwykle wyglądało to tak, że Hermiona machnęła ręką i powiedziała „Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie", a ona musiała dać spokój. W przypadku Rona sprawa miała się nieco inaczej, bo to on czuł się tym bardziej poszkodowanym, kiedy tak właściwie był ofiarą w równej mierze, co jej przyjaciółka.

- Ale to nie wszystko, prawda? – odważyła się spytać, kiedy Hermiona znowu zamilkła i zapatrzyła się na chwilę w ekran telewizora. Wcześniej oglądały Titanica, który stał się bardzo szybko ulubionym filmem Ginny. Rose właśnie decydowała się na złamanie wszelkich zasad i pokonanie ograniczeń, żeby być z Jackiem.

- Nie, to nie wszystko – przyznała powoli, odrywając wzrok od delikatnej twarzy arystokratki. Nie spojrzała jednak na przyjaciółkę, tylko dalej błądziła nim po salonie, jakby chciała doszukać się w nim jakichś wspomnień po Ronie, ale z ulgą stwierdziła, że ich brak. Wydawać by się mogło, że Weasley pierwszy raz w życiu wziął sobie coś mocno do serca i bardzo się postarał, żeby zatrzeć po sobie wszelkie ślady.

Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Wydawało mu się, że wie wszystko, ale nie miał pojęcia o niczym. Na samym początku nie miałam żadnych trudności ze wspomnieniami, z lękami, ze strachem, ale w pewnym momencie nie dawały mi one żyć. Podejrzewam, że to dlatego, że śmierć Voldemorta była dalej tematem numer jeden, a dziennikarze bili się o Harry'ego i o nas też. Cały czas był szum dookoła. Co prawda, to bardzo podobało się Ronowi. Znasz go, zawsze czuł się niedoceniony, zawsze w cieniu Harry'ego. Wpadł na pomysł użycia kła, dzięki niemu szybko pozbyliśmy się kolejnego horkruksa. Wreszcie mógł podreperować swoją samoocenę. Ale ja chciałam po prostu zapomnieć o tym, do czego każdy musiał się posunąć, żeby wygrać. Chciałam zacząć spokojnie żyć, skończyć szkołę, potem iść do pracy, założyć rodzinę, a oni wszyscy ciągle wywlekali sprawę wojny. Gloryfikowali każdego z nas, a my też zabijaliśmy, też atakowaliśmy.

Ginny obserwowała, jak Hermiona wplata palce we włosy, psując pięknego warkocza. Pojedyncze kosmyki wysunęły się i opadły wokół policzków. Dłonie jej drżały, a głos na przemian był cichy albo podwyższony. W pewnym momencie z niechęcią stwierdziła, że zachowała się dokładnie tak, jak tamte bestie i znowu wyciągnęła na wierzch wspomnienia. A potem nagle przyjrzała się dokładniej Hermionie i wyprostowała się z lękiem. To drżenie, rozbiegany wzrok, unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego. _Czyżby właśnie spowodowała nawrót…?_

Nieoczekiwanie kobieta uspokoiła się. Przeczesała jeszcze raz włosy, sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą i wyglądała na tak jakby zupełnie zrelaksowaną. Patrzyła na Ginny spod półprzymkniętych powiek, bębniąc palcami jednej dłoni o oparcie kanapy. Kiedy odezwała się ponownie, jej głos wypełnił się od źle ukrytej goryczy.

- Kiedy miał okazję, powtarzał, że po prostu robię z siebie ofiarę. Wydawało mu się chyba, że udaję, żeby zwrócić na siebie waszą uwagę, a przecież tak nie było. Początkowo znosił wszystko cierpliwie, ale z biegiem czasu nie dawał już rady. Denerwował się, kiedy krzyczałam w nocy albo wzdrygałam się przed jego dotykiem, a przecież ja tego nie chciałam – pokręciła głową i strzepnęła drobny kłaczek ze swetra. – Za którymś razem również nie mogłam wytrzymać. Rozstaliśmy się i nie żałuję, Ginny. Teraz jest mi lepiej, więc nie naciskaj więcej.

Rudowłosa pokiwała powoli głową, upijając łyk zimnej już czekolady. Skrzywiła się i zwlekając z następnym pytaniem, podgrzała ją jednym zaklęciem. Hermiona ponownie w jej oczach stała się na chwilę kruchą i delikatną dziewczyną, jaką widziała zaraz po wojnie. Wtedy wkraczała w dorosłe życie, mając u boku marudzącego Rona. Dzisiaj była kimś, kto pozwolił ogarnąć się gorzkim wspomnieniom. Jutro za to znowu stanie się silną i niezależną kobietą. Zazdrościła jej tej siły.

- Czy one całkowicie już ustały? Tak, jak nam mówiłaś? – spytała cicho, delikatnie, przypatrując jej się z troską. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak za sprawą tego czułego spojrzenia dźgnęła ją gdzieś pomiędzy żebra.

_Przepraszam_, pomyślała Hermiona, odpowiadając:

- Tak. Właściwie, wydaje mi się, że niedługo po naszym rozstaniem z Ronem.

- Może to on był takim katalizatorem? – dumała przyjaciółka.

- Kto wie – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, upijając łyk wody.

_To, niestety, nie on. One są bardziej uparte, tak łatwo się nie poddają._

Zapadła między nimi cisza, zakłócana chlupotem wody w telewizorze, co zwróciło uwagę Hermiony. Opierając lekko o kolano na wpół pełną szklankę, przypomniała Ginny o filmie.

- Szkoda, że umarł – stwierdziła młodsza kobieta i dokończyła czekoladę. Zbliżała się powoli pierwsza w nocy. Hermiona patrzyła, jak Jack znika w odmętach Atlantyku.

- Nie sądzisz, że te drzwi były na tyle duże, że on by się zmieścił obok Rose?

- Najwyraźniej Rose nie była taka inteligentna i spostrzegawcza, jak ty – parsknęła Ginny i wstała z kanapy. Zaraz pojawiły się napisy, a ona przeciągnęła się, stękając przy tym lekko. – Czekolada wypita, krakersy zjedzone, Jack zatopiony, możemy iść spać.

- Jesteś okrutna – mruknęła Hermiona, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Jednocześnie poczuła ulgę, że ponure wspomnienia zostały odgonione.

Kiedy potem leżały obok siebie na dużym, jeśli nie wielkim łóżku szatynki, przez dłuższą chwilę milczały, próbując znaleźć wygodną dla siebie pozycję do spania. Mimo że Hermiona miała jeszcze dwa wolne pokoje, w których Ginny mogłaby przenocować, ta zawsze wybierała spanie wspólne, tłumacząc, że to przypomina jej momenty, gdy wszyscy byli w Norze. Pomimo różnych obaw, że się przed nią zdradzi, zgadzała się za każdym razem, na początku przekręcając się z boku na bok. Potem przypomniało jej się zaklęcie wyciszające i mogła spokojnie zapaść w niespokojny sen, by następnie w nocy budzić się kilka razy, nie martwiąc się, że obudzi przyjaciółkę.

- Przepraszam, że zepsułam nasz wieczór – odezwała się nieoczekiwanie, zerkając na nią.

- Nie, to ja go zepsułam. To w końcu ja zaczęłam i wywlokłam temat Rona. W sumie, gdybyś powiedziała mi to wszystko wcześniej… Zawsze zbywałaś mnie zwykłym „nie pasowaliśmy do siebie".

- A czy cała ta historia nie sprowadza się do tych słów? – spytała leniwie.

Bardziej poczuła, niż zauważyła, że Ginny wzrusza ramionami. Jednocześnie usłyszała ciche westchnięcie i nie mogła sobie nie wyobrazić, jak wywraca oczami. Już myślała, że bliżej im do zaśnięcia, kiedy ta znów cicho się odezwała:

- Masz żal do Rona?

- Nie, Ginny, nie mam – odpowiedziała miękko, czując ulgę, że nie musiała skłamać.

Ron nie był w końcu niczemu winien.

Przez dłuższą chwilę leżała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w sufit. Gdy była pewna, że przyjaciółka już śpi, wyszeptała zaklęcie wyciszające i również pozwoliła sobie zasnąć.


	2. Kwiecień

**_kwiecień_**

* * *

W pewnym momencie przestała zwracać uwagę na to, jak czas może szybko uciekać. Pięć lat. Co prawda, często słyszała albo sama mówiła do kogoś: _To już tyle czasu_, ale nie docierało to do niej. Tak właściwie, dopiero dzisiaj, kiedy stała w kuchni o poranku i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na kalendarzu, dotarło to do niej z pełną mocą. Zwykle rano wchodziła, zrywała kolejną kartkę i wrzucała ją do kosza. Dzisiaj czekała, aż woda na kawę skończy się gotować i pierwszy raz naprawdę zauważyła, co ten kalendarz próbuje jej powiedzieć.

- Jestem beznadziejna – mruknęła do siebie, a potem zerwała kartkę i posłała ją prosto do śmieci.

Zalała kawę, dodała mleka i łyżeczkę cukru, a później usiadła przy stole i poczekała chwilę, aż do jej okna zastuka sowa z prenumeratą Proroka Codziennego. Była w połowie kubka, kiedy ptak wreszcie przyleciał. Codzienne czytanie gazety wydawało jej się teraz pewnego rodzaju formalnością. Lepiej było ją prenumerować i zerkać pobieżnie na artykuły, gdyby jednak coś się stało, ale tak naprawdę nie pisali o niczym ciekawym. Ataki śmierciożerców, którym przedtem udało się ujść przed aurorami, raczej już ustały, a oni woleli się gdzieś zaszyć, niż paradować po ulicach i swoim zachowaniem krzyczeć „złapcie nas!". Panował względny spokój. Tak jak się spodziewała, nie wyczytała nic interesującego, więc zamknęła gazetę. Dopiła spokojnie kawę i wstawiła kubek do zlewu. Wykonała krótki ruch różdżką i idąc w stronę łazienki, omijała nadlatujące do kuchni książki i notatki. Wzięła niespiesznie prysznic i ubrała się, żeby zaraz wrócić na dół. Kiedy szykowała sobie coś lekkiego do zjedzenia, papiery już na nią czekały.

Pierwsza sobota nowego miesiąca, czyli pierwszy dzień wolnego, kiedy nie musiała się z niczym spieszyć. Teoretycznie. Gdy zasiadła do stołu, od razu otworzyła pierwszą książkę na odpowiedniej stronie. Pozostałe czekały z boku w równym stosiku na swoją kolej. W pół roku po wojnie, gdy tylko w miarę możliwości uporządkowała sobie życie, zaczęła szukać swoich rodziców. Z jednej strony Ron ją wtedy wspierał, ale wiedziała, że tego też nie rozumiał – Molly i Artur cały czas byli w Norze, nie musiał ich nigdy szukać. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że i tak zabolało ją, gdy przypadkiem usłyszała jego narzekanie do Harry'ego, że przez te całe poszukiwania, które i tak nie odnoszą skutków, ma dla niego jeszcze mniej czasu. Nie pomogło nawet to, że przyjaciel nakrzyczał na niego i chodził wściekły przez parę dni, nie mogąc zrozumieć, jak ktoś może być takim ignorantem. Gdyby próbowała go wtedy udobruchać i stanąć w obronie Rona, od razu wyszłoby na jaw, że podsłuchiwała. Gdy spytała, co się stało, skłamał, jakoby chodziło o problemy w pracy. Na swój sposób było to miłe, że chciał jej oszczędzić kolejnego zawodu. Dzięki temu czuła mniejsze wyrzuty sumienia, gdy parę miesięcy później sama okłamała ich wszystkich. W końcu też chciała im pomóc i pozwolić iść do przodu, zamiast ciągłego patrzenia w tył – na nią – i zamartwiania się, czy znowu nie zmrużyła oka w nocy albo drgnęła na widok własnego cienia.

Początkowo wybrała się do swojego dawnego domu. Nie wiedziała w końcu, czy rodzice rzeczywiście wybrali się do Australii. Szybko okazało się, że tak, bo gdy zapukała do drzwi, otworzyła jej starsza kobieta i z pogodnym uśmiechem spytała, o co chodzi. Hermiona jedynie przeprosiła za fatygę i stwierdziła, że pomyliła adresy. W taki sposób skreśliła Anglię ze swojej mapy poszukiwań i zajęła się od razu Australią, co wcale nie było znowu wielkim ułatwieniem. Mogli być wszędzie! Żałowała, że nie rzuciła na nich zaklęcia śledzącego, wtedy byłoby może łatwiej. Choć głupia nie była, nie miała zielonego pojęcia, od czego zacząć i przez pierwszy rok po prostu miotała się, jak ryba w sieci, co tylko frustrowała ją jeszcze bardziej. Dopiero któregoś dnia Harry odkrywczo stwierdził, że Wendell i Monika Willkins to przecież _mugole_.

- No i co z tego, Harry?

- Jak to co? Są mugolami i dentystami w jednym. Wcześniej mieli swój zakład…

- Gabinet – poprawiła go bezwiednie, wpatrując się w mapę Australii, którą trzymała na kolanach. Siedzieli właśnie u niego w domu, Ginny szykowała herbatę, a oni dyskutowali na różne tematy, choć Hermiona bez ustanku oglądała szkice, mapy i plany, jakby miało jej to w czymś pomóc. Dalej błądziła.

- Skoro wcześniej zdecydowali się na własny interes, to możliwe, że teraz też się tym zajmują, tylko w Australii i pod nazwiskiem Willkins, a nie Granger.

- Dalej nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz, Harry i tylko bardziej mnie to irytuje.

Brunet westchnął i pochylił się nad stolikiem.

- Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś mugolem, zacznij myśleć jak mugol, Hermiono! Jeśli boli cię ząb, co robisz?

- Idę do dentysty – odparła Hermona, krzywiąc się. W co on grał?

- No właśnie! Idziesz do dentysty. I jak się umawiasz na wizytę?

- Dzwo… Och, Harry! Jakie to oczywiste! – zakrzyknęła, wreszcie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. Czy on naprawdę nie mógł powiedzieć wprost, żeby przejrzała książki telefoniczne i strony internetowe, gdzie mogłaby coś znaleźć?

Trzymała się tego pomysłu i dlatego teraz w każdej wolnej chwili, a już w szczególności w weekendy, siadywała w kuchni albo gabinecie i przeglądała książki telefoniczne jedną za drugą. O ile na początku była zdeterminowana i wierzyła w szybki sukces, o tyle w trakcie przekonała się, że nazwisko Willkins nie jest wcale takie rzadkie i musiała uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Wybrała kilkanaście większych miast w Australii i z pomocą Harry'ego udało jej się zdobyć tamtejsze książki telefoniczne wraz z niektórymi adresami. Zakreślała, skreślała i rzucała długopisami tyle razy w ciągu dnia, że nawet gdyby chciała, to nie mogła nie stracić rachuby.

W taki właśnie sposób spędziła dwa następne dni, podczas których zdołała wykreślić całe jedno miasto i większość dzielnic drugiego. Sprawdzała każdą możliwość, nie tylko gabinety dentystyczne – może wraz z ambicjami przeprowadzki do Australii pojawiły się jakieś dotyczące nowej pracy? Jakby nie było, obydwoje stali się właściwie nowymi ludźmi.

Naprawdę była beznadziejna. Tyle czasu i żadnych konkretów.

Poniedziałkowy poranek zastał ją w salonie, gdzie przebudziła się z niespokojnego snu. Ściany Malfoy Manor dalej były tak samo wyraźne, jak pięć lat temu, ale dzisiaj tylko spacerowała kolejnymi korytarzami, słysząc w tle śmiech Bellatrix. Na swój sposób był to dość… normalny sen. Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła poprzedniego wieczoru. Pamiętała, że popijając wino, czytała najnowszą pozycję bestsellerów. Teraz, cała zmarznięta, spuszczała nogi na dywan i kątem oka zauważyła porzuconą lekturę – musiała wypaść jej z ręki. Odnalazła czytany wcześniej rozdział i wsadziła do środka kolorową zakładkę, a później odłożyła książkę na stolik.

Kiedy trzy godziny później przemierzała korytarze Ministerstwa, miała wrażenie, jakby wszyscy wiedzieli coś, o czym ona nie miała pojęcia. Starała się zachowywać normalnie, ale spojrzenia niektórych osób skutecznie jej to utrudniały. Miała coś na twarzy? Zerknęła dyskretnie w stronę oszklonej ściany, ale niczego nie zauważyła. Wciąż dziwnie czuła się w tłumie, dlatego tak dziękowała swojemu przełożonemu za własny gabinecik – to nic, że był mały, niemal ciasny i cały zawalony teczkami, aktami i innymi papierami. Mogła pracować w nim w pełnym spokoju.

- O, Hermiona! Dobrze, że cię widzę – zatrzymała się przy niej Eleonora, sekretarka szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Jak to ona, położyła poufale dłoń na jej ramieniu, stając zdecydowanie za blisko, ale Hermiona nie miała o to pretensji, bo wiedziała, że ona po prostu taka jest. Eleonora niedawno ukończyła Hogwart, a dzięki dobrym wynikom dostała tę posadę. Sama widziała świadectwo dziewczyny, bo w tamtym momencie to właśnie przez jej ręce przechodziły wszystkie podania. Mimo wszelkich starań nastolatki w udowodnieniu swoich umiejętności wiele osób twierdziło, że udało jej się po prostu dzięki ingerencji ojca. Przykre, pomyślała Hermiona, patrząc, jak usta dziewczyny poruszają się w szalonym tempie.

- No! I co o tym sądzisz?

Hermiona zamrugała i drgnęła. Na jej policzki wstąpił niezdrowy rumieniec zażenowania, który był doskonale widzialny na nieco bladej skórze.

- Wybacz, zamyśliłam się i zupełnie nie słuchałam, o czym mówisz – przyznała.

Eleonora nie wydawała się być złą, machnęła jedynie ręką i powiedziała:

- W takim razie będziesz miała niespodziankę, czy miłą, czy nie, nie powiem.

- Ale o co chodzi? – spytała, czując się trochę zagubioną.

- Tego też nie słyszałaś? Pan Proudfoot chciałby cię widzieć u siebie w gabinecie. Właściwie… to powinnaś już tam być.

Och. Hermiona podziękowała dziewczynie i szybko ją wyminęła, żeby udać się prosto do szefa. Proudfoot był raczej pogodnym i wyrozumiałym przełożonym, ale na pewno nie lubił czekać, a skoro powinna już tam być… Idąc, zastanawiała się, o co może chodzić. Jednocześnie wyrzucała sobie, że nie słuchała Eleonory – wtedy byłaby już przygotowana na cokolwiek, a teraz czekał ją element zaskoczenia. Nie lubiła niespodzianek.

Zanim zdążyła zapukać do drzwi, te już otworzyły się.

- Dzień dobry, wzywał mnie pan?

- Siadaj, siadaj – powiedział niecierpliwie, zerkając na zegarek. – Wiesz, po co cię wezwałem?

Pokręciła głową. Proudfoot wzniósł oczy do sufitu.

- Czasami zastanawiam się, po co Eleonora tutaj pracuje – mruknął, wstając.

- To nie jej wina, po prostu…

- Nieważne.

Hermiona umilkła, zaskoczona. Właściwie pierwszy raz widziała go tak zdenerwowanego i… sama nie wiedziała, jakiego. Czuła się jednak w obowiązku stanąć w obronie dziewczyny, bo jakby nie patrzeć, przez swoją uwagę nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

Mężczyzna położył na biurku jakąś teczkę i ponownie usiadł, kładąc dłoń na dokumentach.

- Jak pewnie zauważyłaś, ostatnimi czasy musieliśmy obciąć nieco etatów. Wiele młodych czarodziejów decyduje się otwierać swoje własne interesy, firmy… teraz jest zupełnie inaczej, niż wcześniej i Ministerstwo nie potrzebuje tyle pracowników, co kiedyś.

Czyżby chciał mnie zwolnić?, zadała sobie pytanie Hermiona. Ale wtedy Eleonora nie byłaby chyba tak radosna? Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby wiedziała, po co ją wzywa. Och, dlaczego ona nie słuchała?

- Minister Magii doszedł też do wniosku, że im mniej ludzi, tym cały system będzie działał sprawniej, dlatego też postanowił wprowadził parę zmian – kontynuował Proudfoot, bębniąc palcami o biurko. Kątem oka Hermiona zauważyła ramkę, w której zapewne tkwiło zdjęcie jego żony i dziecka. – Twoje osiągnięcia są bardziej niż interesujące i godne podziwu. Twoja postawa wobec wykonywanego obowiązku, również. Zawierzając plotkom na twój temat, ufam, że zauważyłaś również, że oprócz cięć, pojawiło się ostatnio sporo awansów.

- Taka chyba kolej rzeczy, prawda?

Proudfoot zignorował jej pytanie i otworzył teczkę. Hermiona szybko domyśliła się, że w środku są po prostu jej dokumenty. Szefowie departamentów sięgali po nie bardzo rzadko, zwykle w momentach zwolnień. No tak, pomyślała, najpierw pochwalił mnie i moją pracę, a teraz wywali mnie na bruk. Sprytnie. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, nie czuła się źle, a przynajmniej nie tak, jak powinna. Ot, nowa zmiana w jej życiu, przecież miała okazję się już do nich przyzwyczaić. Już miała pokiwać głową i skończyć tę farsę, ale znieruchomiała, kiedy usłyszała następne słowa.

- Dlatego też, zebrawszy wszystkie twoje zalety i osiągnięcia w piękną całość, chciałbym zaproponować ci stanowisko wicedyrektora naszego departamentu.

- A-a-ale, t-to nie chce mnie pan zwolnić? – wyrwało jej się, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć.

Proudfoot wydawał się być zaskoczonym.

- Zwolnić? Taką czarownicę, jak ty? Byłbym głupcem. Właśnie, nie przeszkadza ci, że zwracam się tak bezpośrednio?

- N-nie. A Savage?

- Pan Savage został podejrzany o korupcję. Gdyby nie fakt, że znaleziono dowody, o których publicznie się nie mówi, dalej byłby moim zastępcą, ale w tej sytuacji… Wydajesz mi się być odpowiednią osobą, by go zastąpić.

- Rozumiem.

Proudfoot uśmiechnął się niemal z pobłażaniem. Wyciągnął dokumenty Hermiony i spojrzał na nie, co pewnie robił któryś raz z rzędu w ciągu ostatnich paru dni. Teraz pomyślała, że rzeczywiście nie widziała Savage'a od jakiegoś czasu, ale była przekonana, że musiał gdzieś wyjechać w sprawach służbowych. A on został zawieszony.

- Obawiam się, że jednak nie do końca.

- Ma pan rację – przytaknęła, a on roześmiał się. – Dlaczego ja? Przede mną było na pewno wielu innych kandydatów na to stanowisko. Sądziłam, że pan nawet nie wie o moim istnieniu.

- Jak mógłbym nie? Sam zatwierdzałem twoje podanie o pracę i nie ukrywam, ze od dłuższego czasu obserwowałem zarówno ciebie, jak i twój wkład w działalność naszego Ministerstwa. Gdyby ktoś mnie o ciebie spytał, powiedziałbym, że odpowiednia osoba znajdzie się od zaraz na odpowiednim miejscu. Pod wieloma względami jesteś dużo… lepsza od Savage'a. Chociażby niezachwiana wiara w sprawiedliwość i ta moralność.

- Skąd pan może to wiedzieć, panie Proudfoot? Nie zna mnie pan, nie pamiętam nawet, czy rozmawialiśmy kiedykolwiek po rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej.

- Proszę mi mówić po imieniu. Nie lubię zbyt drętwej atmosfery w pracy. Jak już powiedziałem, obserwacja. Poza tym, Hermionę Granger pamiętam z czasów, gdy była jeszcze w szkole. Dodatkowo, znałem Tonks, Lupina, Moody'ego. Parę razy wyrażali się o tobie dość pozytywnie, choć wtedy byłaś zaledwie nastolatką. Co powiedzieliby teraz?

- Tego nigdy się nie dowiemy – odpowiedziała spokojnie, choć tak niespodziewane przypomnienie o Tonks i Remusie zabolało. Nie chciała tego poznać.

- Wiem. Dlatego sugeruję po prostu udowodnić, że wtedy się nie mylili – posłał jej uśmiech, wyglądający na nieco pokrzepiający. Pokiwała krótko głową. – Tutaj znajduje się obecna umowa – pokazał na jeden arkusz, a potem wskazał na drugi, – a tutaj nowa na stanowisko zastępcy dyrektora Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Wszystko zostało szczegółowo opisane, w tym zakres obowiązków, wynagrodzenie i premie. Masz czas do wieczora na zastanowienie się i podjęcie decyzji. Jeśli będzie ona twierdząca, wystarczy podpisać ten dokument twoim piórem, a ona stanie się wiążąca. Rzeczy od razu zostaną przeniesione do nowego biura i gdy jutro przyjdziesz do pracy, wszystko będzie gotowe. Od razu dostaniesz też grafik zajęć na najbliższy tydzień, żebyś nie czuła się zagubiona w tym wszystkim i mogła ruszyć pełną parą.

Hermiona analizowała to, co dopiero usłyszała.

- Ministerstwo zawsze troszczy się tak o pracowników w chwilach awansów? Sądziłam, że zwykle dzieje się to wszystko nieco spokojniej.

- Zwykle tak, ale w chwili obecnej nie możemy sobie pozwolić na brak zastępcy. Ja z kolei nie potrafię się rozdwoić – wzruszył ramionami. – Już i tak straciliśmy tydzień. Nie ukrywam, że zależałoby mi, żebyś przyjęła ten awans. Wiem jednak, że decyzja o tym może nie być łatwa, dlatego wydaje mi się, że najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś wróciła teraz do domu i spokojnie się nad nią zastanowiła. Dzisiejsze obowiązki zostały już przekazane komuś innemu, więc się o to nie martw. Jeśli nie masz więcej pytań, poprosiłbym Eleonorę o odprowadzenie…

- Sama trafię, dziękuję – posłała mu uśmiech. Żeby nie wyjść na nieuprzejmą, dodała: – Nie ma potrzeby jej fatygować. Do wieczora na pewno dam znać o swojej decyzji. Miłego dnia.

- Tak, tak – mruknął Proudfoot, siedząc już znowu przy biurku.

Najwyraźniej w momencie, gdy zdecydowała się wyjść samodzielnie, przypomniał sobie o swoich obowiązkach. Skoro od tygodnia wszystkimi ważniejszymi sprawami zajmował się sam, to na jego miejscu Hermiona takie rzeczy, jak awansowanie kogoś, oddałaby… no właśnie, komu? Zniknęła więc czym prędzej i aportowała się z powrotem do domu. Gdyby działała według zasady, że ma nadprogramowy dzień wolny, od razu usiadłaby przy dokumentach, ale za radą Proudfoota postanowiła przeanalizować nową umowę i znaleźć wszystkie możliwe haczyki, które tylko rzuciłyby jej się w oczy.

I właśnie tak zastał swoją przyjaciółkę Harry Potter, który nagle pojawił się w jej kominku. Sieć Fiuu łączyła ich domy, ale czasami nawet o tym zapominali i wybierali tradycyjny sposób wizyt. Sam nie wiedział, co go dziś skłoniło do użycia kominka, ale nie dane mu było dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Hermiona uniosła głowę znad czytanych dokumentów i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Witaj, Harry.

Podczas gdy on ciągle otrzepywał szatę, ona odłożyła dotychczasowe zajęcie na stolik i wstała. W paru krokach znalazła się przy Harrym i objęła go lekko, a potem szybko puściła i zniknęła w kuchni, szykując herbatę i ciastka. Potter pomyślał, że właściwie, to przebieg ich spotkań w jej domu mogli uznać za swoisty rytuał. Niezależnie od tego, czy wpadał sam czy z Ginny, Hermiona zawsze zachowywała się tak samo. Najpierw ich obejmowała, a potem bez zbędnych słów znikała w kuchni, żeby ich ugościć. Uroki niezapowiedzianych wizyt.

- Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam? – spytał, wskazując sugestywnie na porzucone dokumenty. Bez trudu dostrzegł pieczęć Ministerstwa i na moment obudziła się w nim dziwna ciekawość.

Hermiona podążyła za jego wzrokiem, stawiając na ławie tacę z herbatą.

- Nie, skąd – odpowiedziała, wciąż z delikatnym uśmiechem i usiadła na sofie, niedaleko od Harry'ego. – Tak myślałam, że się dzisiaj pojawisz.

- Nieomylna Hermiona – zażartował Harry, sięgając po swoją filiżankę. Pociągnął nosem i westchnął lekko, wyczuwając swój ulubiony smak. – I jaka nieoceniona. Skąd wiedziałaś, że chodzi mi po głowie właśnie ta jaśminowa?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak Ginny wyjeżdża, to zawsze masz ochotę właśnie na nią – powiedziała, jakby to było największą oczywistością. Gdy Harry przemyślał jej słowa, musiał przyznać jej rację. Od czego to zależało?

- To prawie tak, jakby twoje kubki smakowe określały twój humor. Albo na odwrót – dodała i upiła łyk swojej herbaty pomarańczowej. – Na przykład, podejrzewam, że dziś na obiad zjadłbyś kurczaka z frytkami, którego tak nie znosi Ginny.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Odstawił filiżankę, a potem zsunął okulary z nosa i przetarł szkła rąbkiem szaty.

- To akurat bardzo łatwo zrozumieć. Nie odkryłaś nic nowego.

- Czyli nie zostaniesz na obiedzie? No dobrze – westchnęła, wzruszając ramionami i nie musiała długo czekać, żeby usłyszeć protesty. Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

- Swoją drogą, skąd wiedziałaś, że Ginny wyjechała?

- Kolejna prosta sprawa. Po pierwsze, jesteś tutaj sam, prawda? A po drugie, przeczytałam wczoraj w gazecie o nowej trasie.

- Oszustka. Wcale nie jesteś taka mądra, za jaką cię wszyscy biorą – żartował, sięgając bez skrępowania po kawałek orzechowca. – Mm, ty piekłaś? – spytał, naiwny, ale porzucił ten pomysł, widząc minę Hermiony. Kontynuował więc poprzedni wątek. – Tak, tak. Czytasz tylko te swoje gazetki i wiesz wszystko o tym, co się dzieje dookoła, przez to uchodzisz za taką inteligentną.

Hermiona prychnęła z irytacją, ale uśmiechnęła się szerzej. To też było ich małym rytuałem. Siadywali razem – albo we dwójkę, jak teraz, albo jeszcze z Ginny, a czasem nawet z Ronem i żartowali, choć ich żarty znacznie różniły się od tych ze szkoły. Na pozór wszystko wyglądało tak, jak z dawnych lat. Hermiona jednak miała świadomość tego, że nic z tego nie było tak czyste, jak tamtejsza łza, a w każdym kącie kryło się trochę fałszu i udawania. Ron niby słuchał jej uważnie, ale gdy tylko myślał, że nie widzi, przysuwał się bliżej i śledził każdy jej ruch uważnym wzrokiem. Ginny od momentu, gdy dowiedziała się, o co tak naprawdę chodziło między nią a jej bratem, wychodziła z siebie, by zażegnać wszelkie możliwe nieprzyjemne sytuacje jeszcze w zalążku. A Harry… Harry zwykle nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co wyprawia Ginny i czemu Ron nagle znalazł się na drugim końcu kanapy, co zwykle rozładowywało bardziej napięte chwile. Nie, żeby było ich specjalnie dużo… Właściwie, to rzadko spotykali się we czwórkę.

- Wiem, po co tu jesteś i zapewniam cię, że wszystko jest w porządku – odezwała się nieoczekiwanie Hermiona, wynurzając się z otchłani własnych myśli. Harry chyba z biegiem czasu zauważył te momenty i grzecznie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, czekał, aż sama zacznie mówić. Tym razem tak go jednak zaskoczyła, że prawie zakrztusił się kawałkiem orzeszka, który wpadł nie tam, gdzie powinien.

- Och – zakasłał – twoja bezpośredniość wciąż mnie zadziwia.

- Wybacz, Harry – zachichotała i upiła herbatę. – Sądziłam, że czujnie czekasz, aż się odezwę.

- Taak, zwykle tak właśnie robię, ale teraz wyjątkowo się zamyśliłem. Tak, mnie też się to zdarza – zażartował, otrzepując okruszki ze spodni.

- Stała…

- …czujność – dokończyli razem, głoska w głoskę.

Zapadła między nimi kolejna chwila ciszy. Harry wyglądał przez moment przez okno, lustrując uważnym spojrzeniem ogród, który powoli budził się do życia. A przynajmniej jego skrawek, który zdołał dojrzeć. Wstał i przeszedł salon, żeby stanąć przy drzwiach na taras. Oparł się ramieniem o framugę i zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Nie myślałaś, żeby się nim zająć nieco… konkretniej?

- Ogrodem? – upewniła się Hermiona, zerkając na niego ze zdziwieniem.

Harry pokiwał głową, a przyjaciółka wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nigdy nie wydawało mi się, żebym miała rękę do kwiatów – przyznała, spodziewając się zaraz żartu, że wreszcie znalazła się dziedzina, na której się nie znała.

Brunet jednak ściągnął tylko brwi, nie wyglądając na przekonanego.

- Słyszałem, że wystarczy do nich mówić i już rosną.

- Jeśli tak przedstawiasz sprawę…

- Tak, podejrzewam, że teraz wyhodujesz palmę z kaktusa wielkości palca wskazującego.

- Matka Natura nie pozwoli na takie harce – zażartowała Hermiona, stając obok Harry'ego i spojrzała na to, co do tej pory obserwował.

- Myślę, że znalazłabyś jakiś przekonywujący argument… - zamruczał, ewidentnie nabijając się z jej uporu.

Hermiona jedynie machnęła na niego ręką i spojrzała na zegarek.

- Rozumiem, że jednak zostajesz na obiad. Jak chcesz, to porozmawiaj sobie jeszcze chwilę z krzakami, a ja pójdę wszystko przygotować – oświadczyła z cichym westchnieniem i jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła.

Harry początkowo chciał z nią iść i jej pomóc, ale potem stwierdził, że lepiej poczeka, aż sama go zawoła. Podejrzewał, że chwila wytchnienia od bycia z kimkolwiek, nawet z nim, i ciągłej rozmowy rozluźni ją. Teraz o wiele bardziej wolała być sama i razem z Ginny próbowali to uszanować, jednak nie mogli jej ot tak zostawić, żeby zrobiła z siebie jakąś pustelnicę. Dlatego któregoś dnia postanowił ze swoją młodą żoną, że co dwutygodniowe spotkania dziewczyn w piątki dobrze zrobią obydwu stronom, a do tego raz na jakiś czas wspólny obiad też nie zaszkodzi. Hermiona, o dziwo, nie oponowała. Z drugiej strony, czemu by miała? Przecież wciąż byli przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele się widują, tak?

Ktoś mógłby posądzić Harry'ego o wyjątkowy brak spostrzegawczości. W szkole często miotał się i gubił, próbując odgadnąć plany Voldemorta. To Hermiona była tą, która myślała, racjonalnie planowała i rozwiązywała zagadkami. Często najpierw działał, a dopiero potem przychodziła świadomość, jak wiele ryzykował. Teraz, jako szef Biura Aurorów, odpowiadał nie tylko za życie swoje i paru przyjaciół, co już i tak wtedy dawało mu kopa, ale za wszystkich aurorów, dlatego czy chciał, czy nie, musiał stać się bardziej rozważnym, spostrzegawczym i odpowiedzialnym, żeby móc spokojnie przespać noc. Był zupełnie innym człowiekiem. A gdyby ktoś spojrzał na niego podczas rozmów z Hermioną… na pewno nie podejrzewałby, że to właśnie on ze wszystkich bliższych im osób dostrzeże najwięcej zmian.

W myślach dzielił ją na trzy Hermiony. Hermionę Sprzed-Wojny, Hermionę Wojenną i Hermionę Powojenną, co brzmiało tak głupio, że do tej pory nie przyznał się do tego nawet przed Ginny. Miał wrażenie, jakby w ciele jego przyjaciółki znajdowały się trzy różne osoby. A nawet nie tyle całe trzy, co ich części wymieszane w jedno.

Pierwsza, wierna wszelkim zasadom, garnąca się do nauki, uparta i zmobilizowana do działania. Silna, choć skrycie również wrażliwa. To ona udawała przed Malfoyem, że jego słowa nic jej nie obchodzą, ale gdy zniknęła z pola widzenia, rozpłakała się. Druga, która dzielnie walczyła ze śmierciożercami, broniąc swoich przyjaciół za cenę własnego życia, ponosząc chyba największa stratę z nich wszystkich. To prawda, że w porównaniu do niektórych przeżyła, ale nigdy już nie była taka sama, jak dawniej. Przez pierwsze tygodnie rzadko się odzywała, otępiała patrzyła w okno, a gdy ktoś nieoczekiwanie do niej podszedł, łapała za różdżkę. Dopiero z czasem wróciła do części dawnej siebie z niemiłym dodatkiem w postaci koszmarów, o których dowiedzieli się przypadkiem. Właściwie, do dzisiaj zastanawiał się, dlaczego to akurat Hermionę tamta bitwa złamała aż do tego stopnia?

I wreszcie trzecia, czyli ta, która już zdołała się uspokoić i dojść do siebie. Uśmiechała się, rozmawiała, pracowała, wytrwale i uparcie szukała rodziców… ale to jednak nie była ta sama Hermiona. Harry znowu musiał ją odkrywać i poznawać, nie wiedząc, co nieraz powiedzieć albo zrobić, żeby nie zrozumiała tego opacznie. Łatwo było dostrzec tę powagę, czasem nawet ospałość, które jej towarzyszyły. Miał wrażenie, że ciągle była zmęczona, a gdy nikt nie patrzył, przygnębiona, smutna i znowu złamana w pół. Wystarczyło, by zerknął z Ginny w jej stronę, a ponownie była pogodna, z tym swoim delikatnym uśmiechem.

Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, na Merlina!

Z jednej strony ucieszył się, że Hermiona właśnie w tej chwili go zawołała, bo inaczej wyrwałby sobie włosy z tej… bezsilności. Tak, to było właśnie to. Chcieli jej pomóc, a ona wmawiała im, że wszystko jest w porządku. I jak tutaj zrozumieć kobietę?

- Uwielbiam kurczaka z twojego piekarnika – powiedział jakiś czas później, kiedy powoli kończyli jeść. Kątem oka przyglądał się przyjaciółce, gdy bardziej gmerała widelcem w talerzu, niż normalnie jadła. Na początku zmartwił się, że wpadł jej do głowy głupi pomysł – bezpodstawny w jego mniemaniu – głodzenia się, ale potem stwierdził, że może po prostu nie jest głodna. Nie wyglądała, jakby schudła, więc…

- Mój piekarnik czuje się doceniony… w przeciwieństwie do Ginny. Uważaj, bo jej powiem i się na ciebie obrazi – pogroziła mu palcem.

Oblizała opuszki z tłuszczu, a potem wytarła je serwetką i wstała, żeby pozbierać naczynia. Od pewnego czasu często zapominała, że wystarczy machnąć różdżką, wypowiedzieć zaklęcie i wszystko samo się sprzątało. Zapytana o to, zawsze stwierdzała, że to ją rozluźnia. Skoro tak wolała, kimże był, żeby jej zabronić?

- Sama woli odwiedzać Molly znacznie częściej, niż potrzeba… wiadomo, dlaczego.

Hermiona nagle roześmiała się, zaskakując go tym. Łzy zalśniły w kącikach oczu, a on nie wiedział, co takiego śmiesznego powiedział.

- Och, wybacz, po prostu wyobraziłam sobie scenę, gdy Ginny mówi pani Weasley, dlaczego przyjechała. Zero tęsknoty za domem, za rodzeństwem, za rodzicami, tylko za obiadem… - i znowu zachichotała, a Harry'emu nie pozostało nic innego, jak do niej dołączyć.

Wydawało mu się, że do tej pory widział najwięcej jej oblicz ze wszystkich. To w jego ramię wypłakiwała się, gdy Ron chodził z Lavender, to ona najbardziej troszczyła się o niego, gdy miał problem z wizjami i blizną. To on widział ją w pewnym momencie bitwy walczącą, gdy syczała pod nosem na przemian z zagryzaniem warg, a kiedy chciał jej pomóc, niemal sama rzuciła w niego klątwą. A potem to również on znalazł ją pod sam koniec, skuloną w zimnym kącie. Pamiętał tę chwilę, gdy wszyscy dali się ponieść ulotnej euforii na wieść, że Voldemort rzeczywiście zginął. Szukali swoich rodzin, padali sobie w ramiona. On jedynie szedł korytarzami i kiwał głową w ich stronę w geście wsparcia, świadomy, że wszyscy przyjaciele mają tu kogoś swojego. On był sam. I myślał tak do momentu, gdy ją zobaczył. Hermiona w tym świecie tak naprawdę miała tylko jego i Rona, a gdy Ron zniknął z Weasleyami, też została sama. Pamiętał, jak na początku odsunęła się od niego, łapiąc od razu za różdżkę, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że to on, Harry. Była poważnie ranna, choć zdawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. To jej spojrzenie było najgorsze – przerażone i pełne poczucia winy.

- Z-zabiłam i-ich – wyjąkała w końcu, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że mówi o dwójce śmierciożerców, którzy leżeli obok, rażeni wcześniej paskudnym zaklęciem.

- To dobrze, Hermiono, dzięki temu wygraliśmy – odpowiedział wtedy, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć innego. – Dzięki temu ty żyjesz. Oni byli źli.

Do tamtej chwili była taka… czysta, niewinna mimo tych wszystkich przekrętów szkolnych, że czuła się podle po zabiciu w obronie własnej kogoś, kto wcześniej mordował dla przyjemności. A jednak, wyrzucała sobie winę, bo też byli ludźmi.

- Harry? – z otępienia wspomnieniami wyrwał go troskliwy głos.

- Przepraszam – otrząsnął się. – Co mówiłaś?

- Wspominałam właśnie, że dostałam awans i że chyba go przyjmę.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, aż wreszcie sięgnął po nową filiżankę herbaty i zamoczył w niej spierzchnięte wargi.

- Awans – powtórzył, jakby smakując to słowo. – To świetnie! Będziesz miała swoją sekretarkę?

Hermiona roześmiała się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to jest najważniejsze, o co postanowił spytać. Pokręciła głową i przywołała umowę, a potem podsunęła mu ją pod nos.

- Co sądzisz?

Harry spojrzał na wyznaczone stanowisko i zagwizdał z uznaniem.

- Gratuluję, Hermiono – uśmiechnął się do niej i nie wiedząc, jak jeszcze okazać swoje uznanie, ścisnął lekko jej dłoń swoimi palcami. – To teraz trzeba coś zrobić z Proudfootem i Ministerstwo będzie prawie nasze! Kogo obstawimy na rolę Ministra?

- Harry! – zganiła go, rozweselona.

Nagle przypominała tą starą, najstarszą wersję siebie. To miłe.

Kiedy naczynia zostały już w magiczny sposób wyczyszczone, a w kuchni panował porządek, wrócili na chwilę do ogrodu. Hermiona owinęła się ciepłym pledem, bo popołudnie było dość chłodne i zapatrzyła się w kwitnące drzewa. W pewnym momencie przyznała Harry'emu niepewnie rację, odnosząc się do pielęgnacji roślin. Gdy będzie miała gorszy dzień, na pewno o tym pomyśli.

- Na przykład jutro – dodała lekkim tonem, a brunet zmarszczył brwi.

- Mówiłaś, że…

- Wiem – przyznała. – Nie boję się niczego. Ani wspomnień, ani Malfoya ani przesłuchania, tylko jestem już tym zmęczona. To się ciągnie pięć lat, Harry – wymamrotała. – Zastanawiam, jak się czuje Malfoy. Przez tyle czasu nie uzyskał jasnego wyroku, niby mógł chodzić po ulicach, ale gdzie by nie poszedł, tam wszędzie wytykali go palcami.

- A ty skąd wiesz?

- Widziałam – wzruszyła ramionami. – To nie było miłe i… w pewnym sensie zrobiło mi się go nawet żal, wiesz? Mimo tych wszystkich lat, gdy był prawdziwym gnojkiem. Na dobrą sprawę, to nie jego wina, że urodził się w takiej rodzinie, że jego rodzice podjęli pewne decyzje, a on został za nie ukarany.

Hermiona oparła policzek o ścianę i ziewnęła.

- Nigdy nie chciałabym być na jego miejscu. Cieszę się, że jestem szlamą.

- Nie jesteś – niemal warknął, patrząc na nią, zdezorientowany.

Kobieta odwróciła się do niego przodem i odsunęła materiał pledu, ukazując bliznę.

- Dla niektórych dalej nią jestem, Harry. Voldemort zginął, ale jego przekonania jeszcze nie i dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedziała, a w spokoju jej tonu przebił się ledwo wyczuwalny smutek. – Nic na to nie poradzisz ani ty, ani ja. No – zmieniła zupełnie ton, odbijając się całkowicie od futryny – zrobiło się trochę późno i nie, żebym cię wyganiała… ale chciałabym odpocząć przed jutrem.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i ruszył za przyjaciółką do salonu, gdzie kominek już na niego czekał. Zanim do niego wkroczył, by wypowiedzieć swój adres, objął jeszcze Hermionę jednym ramieniem, życząc spokojnej nocy.

_Gdyby wiedział._

Ktoś postronny mógłby tego nie zauważyć, ale Harry widział wojnę, jaka szalała w jego przyjaciółce ostatnimi laty. Mimo że się uśmiechała, przytulała ich co jakiś czas i w miarę aktywnie uczestniczyła w rozmowie, Potter wiedział, że granie normalnej męczyło ją. Nie, stop. Hermiona była normalna, to nie ulegało wątpliwościom… Lepiej nazwać to odgrywaniem starej siebie – Hermiony Granger Sprzed Wojny. Dlaczego nie mogła zaakceptować tej Powojennej?

Czasami, tak jak dziś, gdy nie było Ginny, Harry siadał wieczorem ze szklaneczką brandy w swoim salonie i rozważał ostatnie pięć lat. Początkowo nie widział niczego, dopiero rozstanie Hermiony i Rona coś mu uświadomiło, a to małe Coś rozpoczęło lawinę kolejnych wniosków i spostrzeżeń. Któregoś dnia zobaczył w dorosłej już kobiecie odzwierciedlenie siebie samego z piątego roku, kiedy co noc dręczył go koszmar, gdy Cedric ginął. Choć wiedział, jak wygląda prawda, czuł i widział na swoich rękach jego krew. Czuł się wtedy winnym. Pamiętał, jak Hermiona chciała pomóc jemu.

Czy to źle, że teraz on chciał się zrewanżować?

* * *

Z daleka Draco Malfoy wyglądał tak, jakby nic się nie zmienił. Hermiona wychodziła właśnie z windy, spokojna i przygotowana na nadchodzące przesłuchanie, do którego zostało dziesięć minut. Harry, jak to on, na pewno pojawi się na minutę przed wejściem na salę. Malfoy stał do niej plecami, tak samo wysoki, jak ostatnim razem, gdy go widziała. Tak samo elegancko ubrany w czarny garnitur, tak samo wyprostowany i sprawiający wrażenie spiętego. W jasnych kosmykach włosów odbijało się niebieskie światło ciemnego korytarza. Przemknęła cicho całą długość i stanęła obok jednej z kolumn, o którą oparła się ramieniem. Zerkała na niego niby obojętnie, ale w duchu zastanawiała się, czy pozostał Draco Malfoyem z czasów Hogwartu czy też nie.

Gdy zaczął się powoli odwracać, zaalarmowany stuknięciem obcasa, i ją zauważył, znieruchomiał na chwilkę. Potem jednak stanął z nią twarzą w twarz, żeby zlustrować jej osobę spokojnym spojrzeniem. Nie pozostała mu dłużna, a spostrzegawczość, jaką mogła się pochwalić, podpowiedziała, że wciąż stoi w tej samej pozycji – na nieco rozstawionych nogach, z rękami w kieszeniach, wyprostowany i spięty. Oczekujący końca tak samo, jak ona.

- Witaj, Granger – odezwał się. Głos miał cichy, lekko ochrypły.

- Malfoy – skinęła, witając się. – Jak samopoczucie?

Jego twarz była zdecydowanie zbyt szczupła i zbyt blada, nawet jak na niego. Pod oczami udało jej się dostrzec ciemne cienie, jakby nie spał co najmniej dwóch dni. Podejrzewała, że też się denerwował, choć teraz swoim idealnie zagranym zblazowaniem chciał to ukryć.

- To raczej mało zabawne, pytać mnie o samopoczucie przed ostatnią rozprawą, która ma stwierdzić, czy wyjdę na wolność czy jednak ześlą mnie do Azkabanu na herbatkę z dementorami. Przynajmniej dla mnie, Granger. Masz dziwne poczucie humoru, naprawdę – odezwał się po chwili milczenia, a jego ton był jak sztylet. Hermiona zacisnęła na moment zęby.

- Nie miało być śmiesznie – odpowiedziała, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Pytałam poważnie. Gdybyś chciał, wyczułbyś tam nawet nutę troski.

- Granger… - zaczął sugestywnym tonem – od kiedy ty się o mnie _troszczysz_? Nie przypominam sobie, byśmy byli chociażby kolegami?

- Co z pewnością mogłoby ci dzisiaj pomóc, gdyby tak było – burknęła, patrząc na niego spod byka. – Niestety, słusznie przypomniałeś mi o tym, że się zagalopowałam, sądząc, że przez te lata dorosłeś.

- Sugerujesz mi, że mogę pójść siedzieć przez moją niechęć do przyjaciółki Pottera i…

- Szlamy? – weszła mu w słowo, odsuwając się do kolumny. Stanęła naprzeciwko niego.

- Wyczuwam lekką obsesję na tym punkcie? – zadrwił, unosząc obydwie brwi. – I kto tutaj żyje przeszłością? Ale nie. Chciałem powiedzieć: prawej ręki asystenta przewodniczącego rozprawy.

Jak widać plotki szybko się rozchodzą.

Hermiona pokręciła lekko głową. Ostentacyjnie spojrzała na zegarek.

- Dzisiaj jestem tu w roli świadka.

- Naturalnie – wymamrotał. – Wszyscy jesteście idealnymi profesjonalistami, którzy w biurze zostawiają życie prywatne za drzwiami i w odwrotną stronę, gdy wracają do domu – pokiwał głową. Ironia, z jaką się odezwał, była prawie jak policzek. Otrząsnęła się, policzyła do trzech i popatrzyła prosto w jego chłodne, oceniające ją przez cały czas oczy.

Drzwi na salę właśnie się otworzyły. Przez całą tą krótką rozmowę nie zauważyła nawet, że parę metrów od niej stoją Harry z Ronem i paroma innymi osobami, którzy mieli świadczyć podczas rozprawy.

- Właśnie tak – potwierdziła, ruszając.

- Raz Gryfon, zawsze Gryfon – usłyszała za plecami.

Miała ochotę odwrócić się i pokazać mu język.

- Ósmy kwietnia, ostateczne przesłuchanie w sprawie przewinień wojennych pana Dracona Malfoya do roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego. Oskarżyciele: Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister magii, Anthony Proudfoot, kierownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów…

Hermiona miała wrażenie, jakby znajdowała się w klatce w zoo, a sędziowie Wizengamotu byli denerwującymi, ciekawskimi turystami. Obserwowali uważnie nie tylko ją, ale też Harry'ego, Rona, Malfoya – ich oczy śledziły każdy ruch, jak gdyby nagle mieli zniknąć.. Przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie. Ich twarze za to bez wyrazu, przez co tym trudniej było je odczytać. Czuła się źle. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy Harry złapał ją za rękę i ścisnął mocniej, patrząc pokrzepiająco.

- Twoje troska jest wkurzająca, Harry. Niech Ginny już wróci, bo wtedy trzyma cię w ryzach… - powiedziała, żeby zachować twarz dzielnej kobiety, ale w duchu prawie się rozpłakała. Nie chciała litości.

- Rzeczywiście – przytaknął, ku jej zdziwieniu. – Kiedy jest w Londynie, to wtedy ona wypytuje cię o samopoczucie.

- Zastanawiam się, po co nas tutaj ściągają kolejny raz, żebyśmy kolejny raz – podkreśliła – mówili to, co zawsze. Jakbym nie miała ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty – zasyczała mu do ucha.

- Nie wściekaj się tak. Ostatnia rozprawa i koniec.

- Wcale się nie wściekam, Harry. Poza tym, nie uważasz, że Kingsley już dawno powinien zakończyć sprawy śmierciożerców? Bez problemu mógłby zredukować te pięć lat do…

Głośnie chrząknięcie dotarło do nich prosto z katedry ministra.

- Panna Hermiona Granger, zapraszam.

Spojrzała ostatni raz na Harry'ego i ruszyła na wskazane miejsce.

- Czy może pani wnieść coś nowego do sprawy dotyczącej pana Draco Malfoya?

- Nie.

- Czyli można uznać, że w ostatnim czasie nie łączyło pani i pana Malfoya nic, co mogłoby zmienić pani wcześniejsze oświadczenia?

Hermiona przez chwilę patrzyła, zaskoczona, aż w końcu uniosła brwi i mało brakło, a parsknęłaby śmiechem. W ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała i zamiast tego pokręciła jedynie głową.

- Przeszłość nie może się zmienić, więc i moje zeznania nie mogą ulec zmianie. Dalej twierdzę, że pan Draco Malfoy nie jest winny stawianych mu zarzutów.

- To orzeknie Wizengamot, panno Granger.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz od pięciu lat powiedziała wyraźnie, że w jej mniemaniu Malfoy jest niewinny. Jej przyjaciele wydawali się być zaskoczeni z takiego doboru słów, podobnie jak sam Draco, który nagle nie mógł znaleźć od niej ciekawszego obiektu do swoich obserwacji. Przymknęła powieki, nie podobało jej się to spojrzenie. Chrząknęła cicho i poprawiła się na niewygodnym krześle.

- Czy może pani w takim razie przypomnieć, co takiego wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie na waszym szóstym roku? Czy to nie właśnie pan Malfoy sprawił, że do szkoły wdarli się śmierciożercy? Czy to nie wtedy on sam przyjął znak?

- Tak, to prawda – przyznała zmęczonym tonem. – Z tego co mi jednak wiadomo, ani jednej z tych rzeczy nie zrobił, bo tego chciał. Przyjęcie znaku było karą, a wpuszczenie śmierciożerców zadaniem, którego niewykonanie oznaczało śmierć Malfoya i jego rodziny. W moim mniemaniu, i nie tylko moim, pan Malfoy działał w obronie swojej i bliskich.

Po sędziach Wizengamotu poniósł się szmer. Zdążyła się do niego przyzwyczaić, więc nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Zaczęła skubać skórki wokół paznokci.

- No dobrze. A co sądzi pani o wyjątkowej niechęci pana Malfoya do pani pochodzenia? Czy nie uważa pani, że może to dawać pewne światło na to, jak będzie się zachowywał po uniewinnieniu? Z wypowiedzi innych świadków wnioskujemy, że przez cały okres szkolny uprzykrzał on życie takim jak pani.

- _Takim jak ja_? – powtórzyła.

- Zły dobór słów.

Hermiona uniosła brwi, zaciskając zęby. Dawny Kingsley by tak nie powiedział.

- Nie sądziłam, że szkolna niechęć jest uznawana za przewinienia wojenne. W takim razie każdy z nas, ja, Harry Potter czy Ron Weasley, również powinniśmy mieć wytoczony proces – powiedziała spokojnie. Podkurczyła palce u dłoni, wszczepiając je w swoją szatę, żeby nikt nie zauważył, jak drżały. – Jeśli jednak chce pan znać moje zdanie… Nie miałam okazji poznać Malfoya bliżej, ale wydaje mi się, że to kwestia wychowania i przekazania swoich poglądów z ojca na syna. Zgaduję, że gdyby dane mu się było urodzić w innej rodzinie, zachowanie również byłoby inne. Kto wie, może nawet bylibyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi?

Ciche parsknięcie Rona odwróciło na moment uwagę sędziów od Hermiony. Miała tego dosyć, chciała wrócić do domu. Draco z kolei wydawał się być zaintrygowany jej słowami jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej.

- Taak – westchnął Kingsley. Spojrzał w dokumenty leżące przed nim. – W takim razie, zamknijmy okres szkolny. Wydarzenia w Malfoy Manor, rodzinnym domu, który był jednocześnie miejscem spotkań Voldemorta ze swoimi śmierciożercami – zawiesił nagle głos. – Hm, dziwne – mruknął, ale że tylko on mówił, każdy to dosłyszał. Pochylił się do Proudfoota i spytał o coś szeptem. Ten również zerknął, wskazał coś palcem i Kingsley kiwnął głową. – O, już rozumiem. Wygląda na to, że jedna kartka z pani zeznaniami z pierwszej rozprawy zagubiła się i właśnie na nią natrafiłem.

Harry i Ron aż wychylili się ze swoich miejsc, żeby spojrzeć na ministra, zastanawiając się, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Hermiona nie zareagowała, domyślając się, co takiego znalazł. Do tej pory tylko raz mówiła o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w Malfoy Manor, na pierwszym przesłuchaniu. Potem zeznawał głównie Harry, a ją lub Rona prosili o uzupełnienie. Dziś miało zostać powiedziane wszystko. Raz jeszcze.

- Zgodnie z zeznaniami pani oraz pani przyjaciół, zostaliście schwytani przez szmalcowników i zabrani do domu rodzinnego oskarżonego, gdzie obecni byli Lucjusz Malfoy, Narcyza Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange oraz Draco Malfoy. Czy się to zgadza? – Hermiona kiwnęła głową. – Dobrze. Wcześniej udało się zdeformować twarz panu Potterowi, a młody Malfoy miał ją rozpoznać, czego nie zrobił.

- Tak – potwierdziła. – Wiedział, że to my. Mimo to zwlekał z odpowiedzią i w końcu jej nie udzielił.

- Czy jest pani pewna, że jej nie udzielił?

- Tak. Po tym, jak zabrali Harry'ego i Ronalda, Bellatrix najpierw wyryła swoją różdżką w mojej ręce słowo „szlama", a potem torturowała mnie. Gdyby nie Draco Malfoy, mogłabym nie przeżyć. Przez cały czas nie odezwał się ani słowem na temat Harry'ego.

Wspomniani wcześniej przyjaciele zmarszczyli brwi, słysząc o jakiejkolwiek pomocy po raz pierwszy. Sądzili, że między ich zniknięciem a pojawieniem się, miał miejsce jedynie pokaz zamiłowania Bellatrix do kaligrafii, jak ironicznie ujęła to któregoś dnia Hermiona. Sędziowie z kolei skrzywili się na jej wypruty z emocji, pusty głos.

- Padło zaklęcie, które działa na człowieka od wewnątrz. Ma się wrażenie, jakby wszystkie wnętrzności się rozrywały. Nic przyjemnego – uśmiechnęła się gorzko. Przeczesała palcami włosy, starając się odzyskać panowanie nad głosem, który lekko zadrżał. – Ja… Malfoyowie byli wtedy w pokoju i początkowo nikt z nich nic nie zrobił, ale w pewnym momencie, gdy czułam, że zaraz będzie po wszystkim, Malfoy…

- Oskarżony, tak?

- Tak, on. Podszedł do swojej matki i powiedział, żeby zatrzymała Bellatrix. Narcyza zrobiła to, przekonując, że nie ma sensu tracić czasu na kogoś takiego, jak ja. Draco za ten czas uzdrowił mnie na tyle, na ile mógł, żebym przeżyła.

- A co zrobił pan Lucjusz Malfoy?

- Stał – powiedziała. – Nie zareagował w żaden sposób. A potem pojawili się Harry z Ronem.

Minister pokiwał głową. Wychylił się jednak ze swojej katedry i spojrzał na Pottera i Weasleya. Wrócił spojrzeniem do Hermiony, dalej kiwając powoli głową.

- Po mianach pani przyjaciół wnioskuję, że nie wiedzieli o tym?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Malfoy wymógł na mnie obietnicę, że nikomu o tym nie powiem do czasu zakończenia wojny. Potem uznałam to za nieistotne.

Kingsley potarł dłonią swoją brodę. Przymknął na moment powieki, jakby się zastanawiał, czy zadać następne pytanie. Wreszcie zdecydował się i padły zaskakujące słowa:

- Jaka kara, według pani, byłaby odpowiednia dla oskarżonego?

Hermiona milczała przez chwilę, na przemian splatając i rozplatając ze sobą palce. Chciała wrócić do domu. Chciała przebrać się z lekkich szat w ciepły sweter i położyć się do łóżka. Chciała posłuchać muzyki i napić się lampki wina, a potem pójść spać, wpatrując się w obraz płomieni w kominku. Chciała…

Przełknęła ślinę.

- Wydaje mi się, że ostatnie pięć lat były wystarczającą karą za czyny, których nie chciał popełnić. Pięć lat pozornej wolności, gdy ciąży na tobie namiar i nie można kichnąć tak, by Ministerstwo o tym nie wiedziało. Żadnych wypadów za granicę bez pozwolenia ministra lub odpowiedniego zwierzchnika, żadnej pomocy, mimo że Malfoy był tak samo ofiarą wojenną, jak inni. Pięć lat ciągłej niepewności, czy następny dzień spędzi jeszcze w Londynie, czy już w Azkabanie.

- Dziękuję.

Resztę rozprawy pamiętała, jak przez mgłę. Wiedziała, że siedzi na sali, ale nie kontrolowała myśli, które ją opętały. Nie słyszała słów Harry'ego, który potwierdzał, że Draco ani nie zabił Dumbledore'a, ani nikogo innego, a podczas bitwy po prostu nie przystąpił do walk po żadnej stronie.

Wszystko działo się jakby obok.

Hermiona była pierwszą, która wyszła z sali rozpraw. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg, z dala od spojrzeń ruszyła biegiem i nie przejmowała się wołaniem przyjaciół za plecami. Nie widziała poszukującego ją wzroku Malfoya. Stukot obcasów potęgowało echo, które ucichło od razu, kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi windy. Odetchnęła i z ulgą przywitała wzrastającą odległość między nią a innymi ludźmi. Przytulała rozgrzany policzek do chłodnej ściany, oddychała głęboko i ze świstem wypuszczała powietrze, uspokajając się. Ostatnie minuty były torturami. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, jakby był to kolejny koszmar, ale na jawie. Podczas gdy siedziała wśród przyjaciół, znajomych i członków Wizengamotu, tak naprawdę dookoła widziała ściany Malfoy Manor i była obserwatorem. Zamiast fotela, na którym był Harry, patrzyła na siebie, wijącą się pod Bellatrix. Jej szaleńczy śmiech towarzyszył jej aż do domu, gdzie ledwo udało jej się aportować.

Gdy upadła na kolana na trawnik i zwymiotowała, prawie dusząc się własnym szlochem, próbowała postawić barierę w swoim umyśle, ale nie potrafiła. Dopiero gdy opróżniła cały żołądek, pozbywając się tym samym wymieszanych nerwów z poranka i przedpołudnia, jej wzrok się rozjaśnił i wreszcie zobaczyła to, co działo się wokół niej i gdzie była naprawdę. Ściany Malfoy Manor zniknęły na rzecz otaczającej zieleni, a krzyk dzikiej radości Bellatrix zastąpił śpiew ptaków.

Odradzający się po zimie ogród, który Harry zasugerował jej na domową kurację.

Jakby ona też mogła się odrodzić.


	3. Maj

W parę dni po ostatecznym przesłuchaniu i podsumowującej rozprawie w Ministerstwie Magii Hermiona nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Za dnia zaciskała zęby i wykonywała swoją pracę, zapewniając wszystkich zainteresowanych, że wszystko z nią w porządku – uśmiechała się lekko, mówiła nieustannie pogodnym tonem, zdarzyło jej się nawet wyjść parę razy na kawę w trakcie lunchu. Po nocach za to przewracała się z boku na bok, nie mogąc albo raczej – nie chcąc zmrużyć oka. Wpatrywała się w kominek, w sufit, wyglądała za okno, liczyła gwiazdy, a potem tykanie zegara. Nad ranem zapadała w chwilowy, niespokojny i męczący sen, żeby zaraz przebudzić się i przez pierwsze sekundy nie mieć pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Później wciąż leżała, zaciskając kurczowo palce na kołdrze i wsłuchiwała się w odgłosy poranka, a gdy decydowała się wstać, wziąć prysznic i zejść do kuchni, słońce powoli wschodziło.

Czuła się niemal tak, jak zaraz po wojnie, kiedy burzliwe wspomnienia wirowały i walczyły ze sobą o jej uwagę, a ona z kolei nie miała pojęcia, co robić, żeby to wszystko uspokoić. Nie mogła sobie nawet przypomnieć, w jaki sposób pokonała to wszystko poprzednim razem. Czasami pozwalała sobie na ulotną myśl, że brakuje jej kogoś, do kogo mogłaby się przytulić i kto pomógłby jej zasnąć na nawet krótką, ale za to spokojną chwilę. Potem przypominała sobie jednak, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zdecydowałby się na związek z kimś takim jak ona – z wrakiem wojennym, który na każdy niespodziewany ruch łapie odruchowo za różdżkę, a po nocach przewraca się z boku na bok, rozkopując wokół siebie kołdrę w desperackim poszukiwaniu ukojenia albo krzyczy i wierzga przez sen, gdy już uda mu się w niego zapaść.

Miała Harry'ego, miała Ginny, miała Rona… ale oni wszyscy mieli jeszcze siebie i nie było tam tyle miejsca, ile mogłaby potrzebować ona, by znaleźć ukojenie. Troskliwe spojrzenia, łagodny głos i pocieszające poklepywanie po ręce dolałyby jedynie oliwy do ognia, bo nie dość, że musiałaby się zmagać z demonami przeszłości w postaci krzyczącej i śmiejącej się na przemian Bellatrix, to jeszcze stanęłaby oko w oko poczuciem bycia problemem. A to było ostatnie, czego chciała.

Po dwóch nocach zdecydowała się zabierać pracę do domu i zamiast czekać, aż koszmary przyjdą, kiedy im się spodoba, siadywała w gabinecie w swoich bawełnianych spodniach od piżamy i grubym, miękkim swetrze i uzupełniała wszystkie te dokumenty, których nie zdążyła ruszyć w biurze. W jednej ręce trzymała pewnie pióro, drugą wplotła we włosy i co chwilę je przeczesywała, by raz na jakiś czas sięgnąć po mocną kawę i upić jej łyk. Pisała, wsłuchując się w delikatną melodię, która grała z wieży w rogu gabinetu i nim zdążyła się obejrzeć, nastawał ranek, a ona miała na koncie wykonane sto pięćdziesiąt procent normy. Była najlepsza. Szkoda, że płaciła za to taką cenę.

Zdecydowane pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją z niechcianego otępienia, zmuszając do spojrzenia w kierunku intruza. Proudfoot zaglądał właśnie do jej biura, poprawiając okulary na nosie. Spytał, czy może wejść, a potem nie czekając na odpowiedź, zrobił to i zanim zdążyła się odezwać, już siedział w fotelu po zewnętrznej stronie biurka. Zabębnił palcami o poręcz i przyjrzał się uważnie Hermionie, marszcząc brwi. Czarownica odłożyła pióro i położyła dłonie płasko na blacie, nie chcąc, by zauważył, że drżały ze zmęczenia.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – spytała, jak zawsze pogodnie. Minęło już dość czasu od zmiany stanowiska i wreszcie przywykła do tego, by zwracać się do Anthony'ego po imieniu.

- Zastanawiam się… - zawiesił głos i uniósł jedną rękę, by potrzeć energicznie dłonią brodę i część policzka. Hermiona zauważyła już, że robił tak, gdy nie mógł czegoś pojąć. Pochyliła się więc, chcąc go leciutko zachęcić do zadania pytania. – Zastanawiam się, jak ty to robisz, że przychodzisz i wychodzisz z pracy o tych samych porach, co inni, a jako jedyna nie masz zaległości? Mało tego, udaje ci się nawet zrobić więcej.

- Ja…

- Jeśli jest na to jakiś trik, to zdradź mi go! Dodam go do regulaminu umowy jako pierwszy warunek i takim o to sposobem będziemy najprężniej pracującym departamentem. Czy to nie cudowna myśl? Więc? Jak to robisz?

Obsesyjność pomieszała się z zafascynowaniem.

Hermiona zarumieniła się leciutko. Sama nie wiedziała, czy to w efekcie na pochwałę Proudfoota czy chodziło bardziej o prawdziwą przyczynę jej osiągnięć.

- Po prostu lubię swoją pracę – powiedziała wreszcie, wzruszając ramionami.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią w milczeniu spod zwężonych oczu.

- Myślę, że przyda ci się urlop.

- Co? Ale dlaczego? – zdziwiła się. Splotła ze sobą dłonie i chrząknęła.

Anthony uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby to było oczywiste.

- Hermiono, nikt nigdy nie lubi swojej pracy, a gdy mówi, że jednak lubi, to cała sytuacja wyraźnie sugeruje, że urlop jest wręcz wskazany.

O nie, nie, nie. NIE.

- Ależ Anthony, jeśli pójdę na urlop, to znowu ugrzęźniemy w papierach, szczególnie teraz, kiedy minister wreszcie – podkreśliła – zdecydował się zakończyć wszystkie sprawy śmierciożerców. Po powrocie znowu czekałby na mnie stos dokumentów! Teraz przynajmniej wyszłam na prostą i możemy chwilę odetchnąć, prawda? Poza tym – najcięższa artyleria zawsze na końcu – pracuję zbyt krótko, by dostać urlop, a zdrowotny na pewno nie jest mi potrzebny.

Chyba że u Munga, przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Wzruszyła beztrosko ramionami na potwierdzenie swoich słów i nim zdążył się odezwać, przywołała na biurko dzbanek z płynną, aromatyczną, kuszącą kofeiną.

- Kawy? – spytała grzecznie i od razu rozlała napój do dwóch filiżanek.

- Skoro nalegasz… - powiedział niemrawo, ale zaraz już dużo chętniej chwycił za porcelanę i upił niewielki łyk. Chrząknął i przyjrzał się Hermionie. – Gdybym wiedział, że tak sobie świetnie poradzisz, wykopałbym Savage'a już dawno.

Kobieta pokręciła głową, jednocześnie rozbawiona i zaskoczona. Przyjaźń między jej przełożonym i byłym zastępcą nie była tajemnicą. Sądziła, że przez to jeden zabiegał o drugiego zdecydowanie bardziej, niż w normalnych sytuacjach.

- Myślałam, że to twój przyjaciel?

- Owszem – potwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. – Wyznaję jednak zasadę, że w departamencie ważniejsza jest praca. Przyjaźnie zostają za drzwiami.

Oczywiście, pomyślała, chowając częściowo twarz za filiżanką. Najpierw wkręcił Savage'a, potem zdecydował się powoli niszczyć karierę Eleonorze, wciągając ją w rzekomo niewinny romansik między szefem a sekretarką. Prawie się skrzywiła. A na dodatek przypomniały jej się słowa Malfoya z ostatniego spotkania. Chyba pierwszy raz miał rację, ale już tego nie lubiła.

- A właśnie! – niemal zakrzyknął jej gość, odstawił filiżankę i sięgnął za siebie, skąd wyciągnął kopertę. – Omal nie zapomniałem, z czym tak naprawdę tu do ciebie przyszedłem. Mam dla ciebie zaproszenie – pokiwał kopertą – na konferencję w towarzystwie pana ministra, pana Pottera oraz paru innych osób w sprawie zakończenia ścigania śmierciożerców.

- A dlaczego ja, a nie ty? Przecież to ty jesteś kierownikiem departamentu – zdziwiła się. Uniosła rękę i chwyciła kopertę, otwierając ją i przemknęła wzrokiem po zaproszeniu.

- Pojutrze mam delegację i jedziemy z Eleonorą do Brazylii…

- Ach – mruknęła.

- Nie będzie nas tylko tydzień, ale wrócimy już po konferencji, niestety.

- Rozumiem. – Rozmowa z Anthonym zaczęła działać Hermionie nieco na nerwy, dlatego niby przypadkiem zerknęła na zegarek i wydawała stłumiony okrzyk zaskoczenia, patrząc na niego od razu przepraszająco. – Strasznie się zasiedzieliśmy, a tu prawie siedemnasta – wyjaśniła, pokazując na zegarek. – Muszę cię przeprosić, ale przed wyjściem mam jeszcze parę spraw do zrobienia.

- Naturalnie, naturalnie.

Nie patrzyła nawet, gdy wychodził, tylko od razu zaczęła się powoli pakować.

* * *

Kiedy biegła korytarzami, wydawało jej się, że ściany zbliżają się do niej z każdą następną sekundą. Odpychała je rękami, ale była zbyt słaba, żeby cokolwiek zdziałać. Kolejna senna pułapka. Dawniej, jeszcze za czasów szkolnych, nie bała się ciasnych pomieszczeń – mogła siedzieć w schowkach na miotły i czekać, aż Filch ze swoją kocicą znikną z pola widzenia. Teraz miała wrażenie, jakby każdy odjęty cal wysysał z jej płuc powietrze. Była boso, a chłód bijący z posadzki przeszywał na wskroś. Cienka koszula nocna też nie dawała żadnej ochrony. Było ciasno, było zimno – dusiła się, chciała wyjść i odetchnąć wreszcie pełną piersią. W chwili, gdy ściany nie pozwoliły jej na żaden ruch, jęknęła i oparła się na jednej z nich ciężarem całego ciała. Zamknęła oczy i poczuła, że leci prosto w przepaść, bojąc się otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć, czy zmierza w ciemność czy nie.

Upadek był głośny – słyszała urwany okrzyk, który uleciał prosto z jej ust, słyszała dźwięk łamanych kości, ale nie czuła bólu. Nie czuła nic. Gdy uniosła rękę, nie miała w ogóle wrażenia, że należy ona do niej. Nie, stop, ona wcale nie unosiła ręki. Nie miała na to siły, ale ta ewidentnie wisiała w powietrzu! Palce przeczesywały powietrze, zginały się, zaciskały, a Hermiona jedynie patrzyła. Za chwilę dołączyła druga dłoń, a potem, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, spoczęły one na jej własnym ciele, jakby chcąc je dokładnie wybadać. A ona wciąż nic nie czuła – nie czuła pod opuszkami ani chłodnej satyny, ani zimna obojczyka ani gęsiej skórki.

I nagle poczuła. Wszystko, co przez ostatnie minuty było nieodczuwalne, teraz uderzyło w nią ze zdwojoną, a nawet potrojoną siłą. Zimno, strach, tęsknota. Za wolnością, za wytchnienem, za miłością i spokojnym oddechem. Promieniujący ból rozchodził się po jej ciele, nerwy wzajemnie próbowały się prześcignąć w pokazaniu, który czuje więcej. Rzeczywistość zaczęła do niej docierać zza mgły. Powieki same opadły.

- Mała, brudna szlama! Skazana na samą siebie, już na zawsze. – Głośny rechot poniósł się po dworze. – Nikt cię nie zechce, nikt! Zostaniesz sama.

Kiedy Hermiona ponownie otworzyła oczy, leżała na zimnej podłodze w swojej kuchni. Drzwi do ogrodu zostały wcześniej już uchylone, przez co w pomieszczeniu było jeszcze chłodniej. Jej oddech zrobił się ciężki, gardło zupełnie zdarte, a policzki mokre od łez. Ciało miała lodowate, a ramię całkowicie zdrętwiałe. Mimo to bił z niego tępy ból, którego nie mogła zrozumieć. Po podniesieniu się trochę, dojrzała ślady krwi. Wszystko stało się jasnym, a przynajmniej prawie wszystko, kiedy usiadła i rozejrzała dookoła. Zegar wybił właśnie siódmą. W takim razie musiała zasnąć jakąś godzinę temu albo trochę więcej, a podczas niespokojnego snu zrzuciła ze stołu kubek z kawą, którą piła. Ten najwyraźniej rozbił się na mniejsze i większe kawałki, które wbiły jej się w ramię, gdy upadła. Stąd krew i ból. Ale dlaczego nie obudziła się, gdy spadła? Dlaczego nie zbudził jej dźwięk tłuczonego szkła? Hermiona przetarła zdrową ręką twarz i otarła łzy. Potem wstała i gdy tylko znalazła różdżkę, wyczyściła i wyleczyła skaleczenia. Automatycznymi ruchami posprzątała bałagan w kuchni i zniknęła w łazience na niemal godzinny prysznic.

Musiała zmyć z siebie ślad poranka, by zwinnie wślizgnąć się w ramy kreowanej rzeczywistości. Czas przeżyć kolejny dzień.

- O, dobrze, że już jesteś. – Harry zaatakował ją, jak na prawdziwego drapieżnika przystało, zaraz po jej pojawieniu się w Wizards' Empire. Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i mało brakowało, żeby otworzył ramiona, zagarnął ją do siebie i zgniótł. Hermiona szybko wywnioskowała, że czatował na nią w holu.

- Cześć, Harry.

- To świetnie, że razem będziemy na tej konferencji, bo inaczej zanudziłbym się na śmierć – mówił szybko, prowadząc ją bez zawahania przez kolejne korytarze. Najwyraźniej był już wcześniej w sali konferencyjnej. – Wyspałaś się? Albo mi się zdaje, albo wyglądasz nieco, hm, gorzej, niż ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieliśmy. Przyznaj się, to pewnie wszystko wina Proudfoota. On sam jedzie sobie na jakieś delegacyjki po drinki z palemką, a do ciebie odsyła wszystko, z czym nie daje sobie rady – prychnął.

Choć był to moment, gdy Hermiona miała okazję się odezwać, nie zrobiła tego i jedynie lekko się uśmiechnęła. Nawet to kosztowało ją sporo wysiłku. Była zmęczona, trochę otępiała i sama była zdumiona faktem, że udało jej się dobrze rzucić zaklęcie maskujące, które ukryło sińce pod oczami i bladą skórę. Już od paru dni czuła skutki nieprzespanych nocy, ale dzisiaj ledwo udawało jej się jednocześnie iść, mrugać i odpowiadać na wszystkie powitania.

- Hermiono, słuchasz mnie?

Rzeczywiście, Harry dalej coś mówił, a ona przestała go słuchać między skargą na jej szefa a pochwałą jednego z aurorów.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała, skruszona. – Co mówiłeś?

- Mówiłem, że Ginny skarżyła się…

Czy oni wszyscy się skarżą?

- … że dawno cię nie widziała i że nie odpowiadasz na jej sowy. Powiedziałem jej, że to wina nowego stanowiska i takie tam, na co ona powtórzyła, że dawno cię nie widziała i kazała mi cię zaprosić na kolację. Piątek ci pasuje?

Hermiona zamrugała.

- Och, odpisywałam na każdy list. Czemu nie zadzwoniła?

- No wiesz, to Ginny – odpowiedział, jakby to było odpowiednim wyjaśnieniem. – O, chodź, siadamy. Te miejsca są nasze.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dotarli do sali konferencyjnej. Nie była tak duża, jak te, które zapamiętała z mugolskiej telewizji. Właściwie, nic dziwnego, skoro w świecie czarodziejów było znacznie mniej gazet, choć po upadku Voldemorta wiele osób zdecydowało się spróbować stworzyć własne, niezależne czasopisma. Przy długim stole siedzieli już chyba wszyscy – na samym środku Kingsley, po jego prawej stronie Harry i tuż obok miejsce dla niej. Z jednej strony była wdzięczna, że siedzi blisko przyjaciela, ale z drugiej nie uśmiechało jej się być w samym środku. Obok ujrzała czarownicę, której nawet nie kojarzyła, dlatego podejrzewała, że pracowała z Harrym w Biurze Aurorów. Wszyscy z obecnych, wydawało jej się, aktywnie działali w łapaniu śmierciożerców – na co tutaj ona, która zajmowała się bardziej robotą papierkową?

Konferencja była długa, nudna i bezsensowna – takie były wnioski po pierwszej godzinie. Słyszała listę nazwisk złapanych oraz skazanych, do tego aurorów, którym się to udało, a za chwilę i tak zapominała o każdym z nich. Przysłuchiwała się spokojnie wszystkim, wpatrując się w tabliczkę przed nią. Jej imię i nazwisko oraz zajmowane stanowisko połyskiwało złotem, jakby na upartego chciało zwrócić na siebie czyjąś uwagę. Hermionie zaczęło się nawet wydawać, że literki kołyszą się na boki, jak gdyby tańczyły, kpiąc przy tym z niej na całego.

- Hermiono?

Kobieta chciała unieść głowę i spojrzeć na swojego przyjaciela, ale całe jej ciało stało się nagle ciężkie, jak ołów. Patrzyła więc dalej w tabliczkę, w tańczące literki, w błyszczące literki. Pomyślała, że może mrugnie, ale powieki odmówiły posłuszeństwa i drgnęły w zupełnie innym momencie, niż by chciała.

- Hermiono? Wszystko w porządku? Strasznie zbladłaś.

Chciała powiedzieć, żeby był cicho i nie szeptał jej do ucha, przeszkadzając tym samym innym, ale tego też nie mogła zrobić. Literki tańczyły kankana, ale przy tym ich kontury się rozlewały, a złoto plątały nóżki. Przyszło jej do głowy spytać organizatora, jak zaczarował te śmieszne etykietki, ale zaraz o tym zapomniała, a myśl zastąpiła chęć kolejnego mrugnięcia. Literki dalej podrygiwały, ubrane w złote sukienki w czarne kropki.

- Przepraszam państwa, czy możemy na chwilę przerwać?

_Czy to Harry? Dlaczego ma taki spanikowany głos? Harry, przecież śmierciożercy zostali już złapani, nic nikomu nie grozi, uspokój się._ Myśli wirowały wokół niej, podobnie jak kropki z sukienek literek, które nagle również ożyły. Zaczęły się ze sobą chyba bić, choć wśród kolejnych punktów ciężko było stwierdzić, czy kropki mają rączki. Kiedy pojawiła się duża, czarna plama, Hermiona była zaskoczona. To chyba Mama Kropa przyszła pogodzić swoje kropiociątka.

Jakimś cudem dryfowała w ciemności, czując się naprawdę odprężoną po raz pierwszy od… Nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz było jej tak błogo i spokojnie. A może to był sen? Sen bez snów, bez koszmarów, otoczony kurtyną czerni, która chroni przed jaskrawymi kolorami pełni wiosennego dnia. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć i chyba jej się do udało, bo czuła, jak kąciki ust drgają lekko. Tak, to musi być przyjemny sen, w którym ma kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak zmęczona była, dopóki nie zdecydowała się popuścić lin, które trzymały ją w pionie.

Było tak przyjemnie.

Jeszcze minutka.

Błoga cisza wydawała się nie mieć końca. Hermiona poczuła teraz, jak dawno nie była w swojej głowie sama. W takich momentach otaczały ją krzyk wymieszany ze śmiechem Bellatrix, chłód podłogi i pulsujące echo. Teraz za to spotkała się ze spokojem i przyjemnym ciepłem. Znowu poczuła, jak jej wargi wykrzywiają się lekko. Mmm.

Jeszcze chwilka.

- Uśmiecha się. – Dźwięk przedarł się przez kurtynę, ale bardziej domyśliła się słów, niż je usłyszała, bo pobrzmiewał w nich… bulgot? Czy ktoś bulgotał? Była pod wodą? Właśnie, gdzie ona tak naprawdę była?

- Hermiono?

- Spokojnie, panie Potter…

Bulgoczące podirytowanie, nagana i zrezygnowanie w głosie, którego nie znała. Brzmiał śmiesznie, miała ochotę zachichotać. Jej ciało znów jednak odmówiło posłuszeństwa.

- Już, już – mruknął pospiesznie Harry. – Przecież jej nie budzę – marudził. – O! Budzi się.

Budzi się? Przecież ona wcale nie spała! Co oni wygadywali?

- Hermiono? Hej, słyszysz mnie? – szeptał Harry, dalej nieco bulgocząc. Hermiona zauważyła, że mówił coraz wyraźniej. W pewnym momencie poczuła nawet, jak jej dłonią leciutko potrząsano.

Od dłuższej chwili próbowała otworzyć oczy, ale powieki jedynie drżały, łaskocząc ją. Zniecierpliwienie Harry'ego dawało się jednak we znaki, więc ostatni raz wytężyła wszystkie swoje siły – wciąż przyjemnie otępiona – i od razu napotkała zielone spojrzenie.

- Wreszcie - westchnął brunet z wyraźną ulgą i odsunął się trochę. Dzięki temu Hermiona, mrużąc oczy przed jasnym światłem, mogła rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu i uświadomić sobie, że znajduje się w swojej sypialni. Jej łóżko już dawno nie było tak wygodne, jak w tym momencie.

- Zemdlałaś – zaczął Harry, od razu gdy zauważył, że przyjaciółka otwiera usta. – Był już koniec konferencji i ktoś zadał ci pytanie, ale chyba go nie słyszałaś już. A potem mnie też wydawała się nie słyszeć i byłaś taka blada, a potem zimna, to znaczy cały czas zimna, ale…

- Spokojnie – mruknęła, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od lekkiego uśmiechu.

- Poprosiłem o przerwę – wznowił – wziąłem cię i teleportowałem się do ciebie do domu, a potem wezwałem magomedyka, który cię zbadał i podał parę eliksirów, dzięki którym spałaś przez ostatnie godziny.

Opowieść Harry'ego przerwało pojawienie się w pokoju nieznajomego czarodzieja. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że to musiał być ten magomedyk, który został najwyraźniej zawiadomiony o jej przebudzeniu i wrócił ze szpitala. Wątpiła w każdym razie, żeby siedział tu cały ten czas. Ale zaraz, przecież jeszcze przed chwilą go słyszała. Pogubiła się.

- Widzę, że się pani obudziła – skinął krótko głową. – Mniemam, że czuję się już pani dobrze. Omdlenie wynikło najprawdopodobniej z przepracowania się, jak i ze złego odżywiania. Zamiast hektolitrów kawy proponuję świeżo wyciskane soki, więcej spacerów i odpoczynku. Podałem pani parę eliksirów wzmacniających, po których powinna się pani poczuć lepiej, jednak te nie będą trwały cały czas – pouczył automatycznym tonem. Gdy mówił, jednocześnie wykonywał profilaktyczne badania medyczne, dzięki którym potwierdził się stan jej zdrowia. Jak dla niej wszystko było to nieco wyolbrzymione. Ot, zwykłe omdlenie. – Zalecam również co najmniej tygodniowy urlop.

O, nie, nie.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było niezbędne, panie doktorze…

- Hermiono… – zaczął ostrzegawczo Harry.

- No co? Ja tylko zemdlałam. Codziennie zdarzają się setki omdleń, a na pewno nikt z tych osób nagle nie bierze urlopów.

- Zostawię pani dwie fiolki Eliksiru Spokojnego Snu i eliksir wzmacniający. Niech pani uważa jednak ze stosowaniem pierwszego, bo przy długotrwałym stosowaniu może okazać się uzależniający – wyjaśnił magomedyk. Albo Hermionie się zdawało, albo mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego co najmniej sugestywnie, a potem skinął w ich stronę i zniknął w kominku. A to wszystko, nim ona zdążyła się w ogóle odezwać.

Poczuła jednak ulgę, gdy została sama z Harrym.

Jej aktualny stan diametralnie różnił się od tego, w jakim trwała wcześniej. Wtedy była to błogość, teraz prawdziwe zmęczenie. Z ulgą zapadła się w pościeli, wiedząc, że dzięki eliksirowi będzie spała spokojnie i naprawdę się wyśpi. Gdyby miała określić swój stan, przyrównałaby się do młodego kociaka – nie miała siły nawet unieść ręki. Czuła się, jakby co najmniej wychodziła z ciężkiej choroby. I to z wielką trudnością.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że Harry chodzi po pokoju i na zmianę zasłania i odsłania zasłony, nie mogąc się zdecydować, jak będzie lepiej. Zaraz znikł za drzwiami, a kiedy wrócił po parunastu minutach, wybudzając Hermionę z lekkiego snu, przyniósł ze sobą tacę z tak wielką porcją obiadu, jakiej nie jadła od miesięcy. Właściwie, na sam widok ilości zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

- Harry, nie zjem tyle – zaprotestowała słabo. Domyślając się jednak, że raczej nic nie zdziała, uniosła się na poduszkach. Zauważyła, że ktoś przebrał ją w piżamę, a włosy związał w warkocz. Wolała nie dopytywać o szczegóły. - Mm, nie mów, że zrobiłeś dla mnie moje ulubione kotleciki?

- To pani Weasley – mruknął, przysiadając na skraju łóżka. Oparł łokcie na szeroko rozstawionych ramionach i czekał, aż zje.

- Och, czyli już cała Anglia wie o moim jakże krytycznym stanie?

- Nie ironizuj. Ginny jest właśnie w Norze, a ja byłem po nią, żeby cię przebrała, a ona za to wzięła ze sobą obiad. Ja zupełnie o tym nie pomyślałem. Zamówiłbym prędzej jakieś chińskie żarcie czy coś.

Hermiona mimo woli zachichotała. To tyle, jeśli chodziło o zdrowe odżywianie. Ledwo zdołała wepchnąć w siebie połowę swojej porcji. Odłożyła talerz na stolik nocny i ułożyła się wygodnie na poduszkach, przyciągając do siebie kolana. Po obiedzie czuła się zdecydowanie lepiej, ale wciąż była słaba. Sennym spojrzeniem obserwowała zgarbionego Harry'ego.

- Hermiono, ja… chciałbym, żebyś zaczęła widywać się z lekarzem.

Na początku myślała, że się przesłyszała, dlatego zmarszczyła brwi i spróbowała jeszcze raz odtworzyć to, co powiedział. Bez sensu, pomyślała.

- Lekarzem? Przecież przed chwilą wyszedł stąd magomedyk. Wydaje mi się, że gdyby to było coś poważniejszego, to…

- Chodziło mi o psychomedyka.

Kobieta umilkła, wpatrując się w profil przyjaciela. Wydawał się być przygnębionym, rozgoryczonym, ale jednocześnie zdeterminowanym w tym, do czego próbował ją nakłonić.

- Nie rozumiem, Harry…

Mężczyzna wstał energicznie, na co sprężyny jęknęły z protestem. Podszedł do okna i zapatrzył się na chwilę w kwitnący powoli ogród. Wcześniej zdecydował się zostawić zasłony odsunięte. Hermiona patrzyła, jak wsuwa dłonie do kieszeni, zaciska je w pięści, walcząc z emocjami. Co niby się takiego wydarzyło, żeby się tak zachowywał? Żeby kazał jej iść do terapeuty?

- To ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego przez tyle czasu ukrywałaś przed nami, że te koszmary wróciły – powiedział wreszcie, a właściwie wypluł z siebie z wściekłością, którą Hermiona zrozumiała opacznie. W jej odczuciu wyglądało to tak, jakby był zły na nią, a tymczasem to siebie rugał za swoją ślepotę i naiwność.

- Skąd wiesz? – spytała jedynie.

- Domyśliłem się. Po tamtej sprawie w ministerstwie wyleciałaś jak z procy, a potem przez tydzień się nie odzywałaś do nikogo i udawałaś, że nie ma cię w domu. Było dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy. Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą, mówiłaś, że wszystko jest w porządku, a tymczasem… Hermiono, ty po prostu okłamywałaś nas na każdym kroku!

- Harry, to nie tak – próbowała brzmieć odważnie i pewnie, ale nie bardzo jej to wyszło.

- Więc jak? Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś, że to wróciło? Dlaczego nie przyznałaś się, że nie możesz spokojnie spać? Dlaczego mamiłaś nam oczy tymi uśmiechami i zaklęciami maskującymi, żebyśmy nie widzieli, jak kiepsko wyglądasz? Dlaczego nie pozwoliłaś sobie pomóc? Na Merlina, Hermiono! Minął prawie miesiąc od tamtej sprawy!

Głos Harry'ego emanował gniewem i rozczarowaniem, których nigdy nie chciała od niego usłyszeć. Skuliła się bardziej, przykrywając się dokładniej pościelą i przymknęła powieki.

- Nie chciałam sprawiać wam problemu. Nie przerywaj mi, Harry – dodała szybko, widząc, że ten już otwierał usta, żeby znowu na nią nakrzyczeć. - Wszyscy jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi. Próbujemy ułożyć sobie życie zawodowe, prywatne. Ja zostałam sama, ale ty i Ginny mieliście siebie i wiem, że myślicie o ślubie, o dzieciach… Nie chciałam być przysłowiowym piątym kołem u wozu, rozumiesz? – Przetarła twarz dłonią, zbierając myśli. – Wiedziałam, że gdybyście chcieli mi pomóc… Harry, to nie jest takie proste. Mnie się nie da pomóc, po prostu nie da! Bylibyście tak samo bezsilni, jak ja jestem, a potem troska zamieniłaby się w litość, a tego nie chciałam i dalej nie chcę.

Nim się obejrzała, Harry znowu siedział na łóżku obok niej. Dobry przyjaciel wrócił.

- Nie byłoby litości, Hermiono.

- Czulibyście się podle. Obwinialibyście się.

Harry prychnął.

- Jestem na ciebie wściekły – zaznaczył dobitnie – ale jeszcze bardziej jestem wściekły na siebie za to, że znowu wywiozłaś mnie w pole.

- Nigdzie razem nie jechaliśmy – zamruczała spod poduszki. Nie widziała tego, ale Harry w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.

- Z tym psychomedykiem mówiłem poważnie, Hermiono. Twoje podanie o urlop już jest na biurku Proudfoota i po jego powrocie zostanie rozpatrzone w pierwszej kolejności. Poza tym, razem z Ginny postanowiliśmy, że… może ci się to nie spodobać, ale albo ty przeniesiesz się na jakiś czas do nas, albo my do ciebie.

Hermiona odsunęła poduszkę i spojrzała na niego spokojnie, co wyjątkowo zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Spodziewał się krzyków, pretensji i sprzeciwów, a tymczasem ona po prostu na niego patrzyła! To na pewno wina tych leków.

- Mam krzyknąć, żebyś poczuł się pewniej? – spytała, najwyraźniej odczytując jego zaskoczoną minę. Uśmiechała się smutno, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – Wiedziałam, że w końcu wyjdzie wszystko na jaw i tak jak mówiłam, wiedziałam też, że razem z Ginny będziecie próbowali mi pomóc. Wydaje mi się, że im szybciej przekonacie się, że to bezcelowe, tym lepiej.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś się poddała. To nie jest ta Hermiona, którą znam – powiedział spokojnie, wstając wreszcie. Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, podsunął jej pod nos szklankę z wodą mineralną, każąc wypić do dna. Gdy to zrobiła, przypilnował, żeby zażyła odpowiednią dawkę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu. – Prześpij się i odpocznij, a ja umówię cię na wizytę do psychomedyka. Porozmawiamy później.

- O czym marzysz, Hermiono?

- Nie bardzo rozumiem.

- Spytałem o twoje marzenia.

- To znaczy, zrozumiałam, o co pan spytał, ale nie rozumiem sensu pytania.

- Mówi mi Jerry – wtrącił, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie.

- Może pomyliłeś karty? Nie mam pojęcia, jak to wygląda. Spisujesz sobie różne pytania z kosmosu przed wizytą i odhaczasz je podczas spotkania?

Jerry ponownie się uśmiechnął. Przypominał jej trochę Dumbledore'a, ale nie miał brody, a jego gęsta czupryna była w odcieniu blond. Hermiona dałaby mu na oko może czterdziestkę, nie więcej. Sprawiał wrażenie kochanego dziadka, który poklepie cię po głowie, gdy nadepniesz na drewnianego klocka. W pewnych momentach przypominał też wielkie kocisko, wylegujące się przed miską z mlekiem. Temu towarzyszyło to spojrzenie „ja wiem, a ty nie, więc odpowiadaj na pytania".

- No dobrze. A dlaczego tutaj przyszłaś?

- Na herbatę – mówiąc, uniosła filiżankę z parującym Earl Greyem.

Jerry pokiwał krótko głową, naskrobał coś w swoim notesie i znowu się uśmiechnął.

- Cynizm ci nie pasuje, Hermiono.

- Teraz tylko on przyszedł mi do głowy. Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś potrafił mi pomóc.

- Właśnie, porozmawiajmy o tym…

Hermiona jęknęła w duchu. Na początku była bardzo sceptyczna i niechętna tej wizycie. Nie, stop, ona dalej była bardzo sceptyczna i niechętna, ale zdecydowała się zgodzić i dać za wygraną. Dzięki temu każdy był zadowolony – ona miała święty spokój i mogła poczytać książkę bez wiszącego nad nią cienia, Harry i Ginny byli usatysfakcjonowani i nie obrzucali jej już uważnymi, wymownymi spojrzeniami. Tak jak zapowiedział, w dwa dni po wyjściu prawdy na jaw obydwoje przenieśli się do niej, zajmując jedną z wolnych sypialni. Traktowała ich jak rodzinę, więc nie przeszkadzała jej ich obecność, ale fakt, że ciągle nad nią chuchali i dmuchali… Miała nadzieję, że teraz trochę zwolnią. Poza tym dostała dwutygodniowy urlop, z którego była mniej, niż zadowolona, a co gorsze, Harry też – o, słodki Merlinie – dostał wolne, więc miał na nią cały czas oko. Pilnował, żeby jadała porządne posiłki, żeby odpoczywała w ogrodzie, czasem nakłaniając ją do wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkiego, co jej leżało na sercu - kwiatki na pewno się nie obrażą, a ona poczuje ulgę.

- Harry traktuje mnie jak dziecko. Myślę, że czas, żeby pomyślał o własnym i na nim skupił swoją uwagę – powiedziała wtedy do stojącego nieopodal krzewu. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi prychnął i schował się w salonie na resztę popołudnia.

Miała nadzieję, że ciche dni będą trwać chociaż jeden dzień – czy to tak dużo? – ale Harry znów ją zaskoczył i wieczorem już czekał na nią z odpowiednią dawką Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu. Odkąd go stosowała, nie było mowy o nieprzespanej nocy. Rankiem była wypoczęta i z każdym dniem wyglądała coraz lepiej. Przestała potrzebować też zaklęć maskujących.

A teraz siedziała na raczej niewygodnym fotelu w gabinecie psychomedyka Jerry'ego Travisa, znosząc jego flegmatyczne ruchy, głupie pytania i pijąc przy tym wszystkim smaczną herbatę. W drodze do jego gabinetu pomyślała, że może jednak coś to da, ale teraz, zestawiając ze sobą wszystkie za i przeciw… wcale się na to nie zanosiło.

- Jerry, nie obraź się – powiedziała nieoczekiwanie, kończąc moment zadumy. Lekarz podniósł głowę znad notatek, w których ciągle coś dopisywał, chociaż ona cały czas milczała. Uniósł brew i skinął zachęcająco. – Podejdźmy do sprawy racjonalnie – zaproponowała – i spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Ja nie potrzebuję pomocy, a ty nie musisz mi pomagać. No, bo powiedz mi, co ty, psychomedyk – czarodziej, który studiował psychologię na mugolskiej uczelni, może poradzić na to, że mam wspomnienia? Swoją drogą, nie uważasz, że to kiepsko brzmi?

Jerry chrząknął, a długopis zadrgał pomiędzy palcami.

- Jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem byłoby wyczyścić mi pamięć z tamtego okresu, ale nawet to brzmi co najmniej idiotycznie. Harry na pewno powiedziałby, że to tchórzostwo, a przecież wychowaliśmy się w Gryffindorze.

- Harry to twój przyjaciel, prawda? – wyłapał nowy temat. – Jak oceniasz jego działania względem ciebie, Hermiono?

- Są… irytujące. On cały jest irytujący.

- Przecież to twój przyjaciel.

- Każdy człowiek, nawet przyjaciel, potrafi być irytujący.

- Ale chce ci pomóc.

- Wszyscy chcą pomóc! – prawie krzyknęła, zdenerwowana i nagle uświadomiła sobie, że o to chodziło Jerry'emu. – Sprytny jesteś.

- Słucham?

- Chciałeś wzbudzić we mnie jakieś emocje?

- Ty mi powiedz.

- To ty jesteś lekarzem.

- A ty pacjentką.

- Ta rozmowa staje się coraz bardziej bezsensowna. Wychodzę.

Jerry spojrzał na zegar.

- Och, masz rację – powiedział. – To rzeczywiście koniec naszej sesji. Widzimy się we wtorek, Hermiono. Spokojnego weekendu.

Mruknęła coś niewyraźnie pod nosem na jego słowa. Gdy wychodziła na korytarz, ledwo opanowała nieodpartą chęć, by trzasnąć mocno drzwiami. Potem okazało się, że bardzo dobrze zrobiła. Było już późno i zdziwiła się, widząc w poczekalni jeszcze jakieś osoby. Sądziła, że o dwudziestej drugiej każdy wolałby zostać w domu, niż pałętać się po lekarzach. Prawie się potknęła, gdy na fotelu – który, swoją drogą, wyglądał na znacznie wygodniejszy, niż ten w gabinecie – ujrzała Draco Malfoya. Przez chwilę chciała się zatrzymać i przyjrzeć mu się, ale potem zdecydowała, że lepiej będzie, gdy po prostu się odwróci i pójdzie w swoją stronę, zanim ją zauważy.

Starając się unormować krok i stąpać tak, by obcasy uderzały ciszej o posadzki, nie wiedziała, że blondyn uniósł głowę znad czytanej dotąd gazety i doprowadził ją wzrokiem aż do momentu, gdy zniknęła za drzwiami. Kiedy te cicho stuknęły o framugę, zamknął gazetę i odłożył ją na stolik, czekając, aż doktor Travis wywoła jego nazwisko.

Pogoda w weekend była cudowna. Można było dać się ponieść wyobraźni i uwierzyć, że wcale nie mieszka się w deszczowej, pochmurnej Anglii. Słońce przyjemnie prażyło, ale jednocześnie wiał lekki wiaterek, dzięki czemu nie było za gorąco. Dlatego też zarówno Hermiona, jak i Harry spędzili obydwa dni w ogrodzie, wygrzewając się w ciepłych promieniach. W pewnym momencie zdecydowali się nawet na złapanie słońca nie tylko na twarzy.

Na szczęście, obeszło się bez namawiania do rozmowy z petuniami, które Ginny wsadziła niedawno do ogródka. Hermiona wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć, skąd nagle ogrodnictwo stało się ich hobby, skoro w Hogwarcie nie zdecydowali się nawet dbać o kwiatka w zwykłej doniczce! Dlatego też, ilekroć jej współlokatorzy decydowali się zagospodarować w jakiś sposób kolejny kawałek terenu, uśmiechała się jedynie z pobłażaniem, przypominając, że gdy tylko wrócą do siebie, wszystkie rośliny będą na łasce pogody, bo ona zwyczajnie nie ma do tego ręki. Mimo wszystko musiała jednak przyznać, że wylegiwanie się na leżaku na tyłach domu było odprężające. Gdy patrzyła wstecz, dziwiła się sobie, że nie korzystała z ogródka wcześniej, tylko zamykała się w gabinecie i decydowała się tonąć w stertach papierów. Teraz obydwoje czytali przyjemne dla każdego z nich lektury – ona kolejną książkę Kinga, a Harry najnowsze wydanie magazynu o quidditchu.

- Muszę kupić nową miotłę – odezwał się niespodziewanie Harry, a Hermiona tylko mruknęła na znak, że słyszała.

- Moja obecna jest już za wolna – kontynuował, poświęcając czemuś więcej uwagi.

Kobieta poczuła się w obowiązku przerwać lekturę i spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

- Aha. To znaczy, miałam na myśli…

- Nie, w porządku, Hermiono. Tak sobie chciałem pogadać tylko.

Westchnęła.

- Mnie się po prostu wydaje, że nie jestem najlepszym kompanem do rozmowy o quidditchu – wyjaśniła spokojnie. Bardziej pasowałaby Gnny, ale znowu wyjechała, pomyślała. – Nie rozumiem, na przykład, po co ci szybsza miotła, skoro nawet nie grywasz…

- Gramy co jakiś czas w Norze.

- No tak – mruknęła. Odłożyła na bok książkę i usiadła twarzą do przyjaciela. – Właśnie, jest weekend, świetna pogoda… Nie musisz tu ze mną tkwić, wiesz.

- I odwiedzić Norę?

- Dokładnie – przytaknęła, zadowolona.

- Raczej nie – pokręcił spokojnie głową i spojrzał na nią z pewną dozą rozbawienia, którego jeszcze nie mogła zrozumieć. – Posprzeczaliśmy się troszkę z Molly. W sumie, mogłabyś się z nią w tym zgodzić. Byliśmy u nich w zeszłym tygodniu i coś napomknęła, że razem z Ginny robimy wszystko, na co mamy ochotę.

- Co w tym złego? – zdziwiła się. Byli przecież dorośli, prawda?

- Ona bardzo chciałaby, żeby na samej górze naszej listy życzeń pojawił się ślub i płodzenie dzieci, najlepiej całej gromadki od razu. Cały czas marudzi, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie podniesie na ręce nawet jednego wnuka, bo zanim jakiś się pojawi, ona już nie będzie miała na to siły.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta, żeby się nie roześmiać.

- Przejmujesz się tym?

- Oczywiście, że nie – westchnął, odkładając magazyn. – Po prostu, to denerwujące, widzieć te spojrzenia i słuchać tych pytań…

Hermiona chrząknęła wymownie.

- To wcale nie jest to samo! – zaperzył się. – Ja ci pod kołdrę nie zaglądam. Ale za to panią Weasley może zaciekawić twój stan panieński – uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Tak, to doskonały pomysł. Pójdziemy, my razem, do Nory. Zaraz. Wtedy ona zajmie się tobą, a ja pogram sobie w quidditcha z Ronem. Plan idealny, ubieraj się.

* * *

- Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś naprawdę wypoczęła przez weekend.

Tak, był już wtorkowy wieczór, a Hermiona znowu siedziała na fotelu w gabinecie jej psychomedyka. Przymknęła oczy i spróbowała zignorować zaproszenie do rozmowy, ale po prostu się nie dało. Pomasowała dłonią czoło, wygładzając tym samym drobne zmarszczki zniecierpliwienia i wreszcie udało jej się jako tako rozluźnić. Do tego stopnia, żeby oprzeć się wygodniej, zamknąć w dłoniach ciepły kubek i spojrzeć na Jerry'ego.

- Coś w tym stylu.

- Może o tym opowiesz? – zasugerował.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Sobota była świetna. Siedzieliśmy z Harrym w moim ogrodzie…

- Znów Harry, hm! – mruknął do siebie, co zignorowała.

- Ginny akurat wyjechała. Właściwie, to tak wyglądała cała sobota, po prostu sobie siedzieliśmy. Rozmawialiśmy, jedliśmy galaretkę truskawkową, czytaliśmy coś, potem Harry pielił w ogródku, a ja się z niego śmiałam, bo dziwiłam się, że mu się chciało to robić. Nieważne.

- W porządku – przytaknął, jakby tego w ogóle potrzebowała. Naprawdę, czy to było takie istotne, co ona robiła?, spytała w myślach, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź w twarzy Jerry'ego. – A niedziela? Też była piękna pogoda.

- Tak. W niedzielę też siedzieliśmy w ogrodzie.

- Interesujące.

Hermiona zmusiła się, żeby sięgnąć po ciasteczko owsiane. W innym wypadku rzuciłaby w doktora kubkiem z herbatą.

- A potem teleportowaliśmy się do Nory – dodała.

- Do nory? Takiej w lesie? Szukaliście jakichś lisów? – Pierwszy raz wyglądał na zaskoczonego i Hermiona obiecała sobie, że musi częściej wprowadzać go w ten stan. Skoro i tak ma tu przychodzić…

- Tak nazywa się dom naszych przyjaciół – wyjaśniła dobrodusznie. Ugryzła ciasteczko. – Mieszka tam rodzina Ginny. Pani Weasley jest wspaniałą kobietą i wszystkich traktuje jak swoje dzieci, choć, oczywiście, nie każdy nim jest. Pan Weasley też jest cudownym człowiekiem, ale trochę zwariowanym na punkcie mugoli, a że ja jestem mugolaczką, to czasem nie daje mi wytchnienia.

- Adoruje cię, tak? – dopytał, skrobiąc coś na kartce.

- Nie, nie! Miałam na myśli, że interesują go wszystkie mugolskie wynalazki. Jego hobby to kolekcjonowanie ich, a potem czarowanie, żeby w jakiś sposób mu służyły. Na przykład latający samochód. Teraz jest już dość stary i raczej stoi, niż lata, ale fakt faktem… Mniejsza o to. Jest jeszcze Georgre, ich syn, oraz Ron, i jeszcze inni, ale już tam nie mieszkają.

Jerry pokiwał głową.

- Duża rodzina – przyznał. – Ja mam tylko żonę i jedno dziecko.

- Ją też tak o wszystko wypytujesz?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, wzruszając ramionami.

- Jo mówi mi wszystko sama. To dużo ułatwia, wierz mi. Wróćmy jednak do twojego weekendu. Wnoszę, że był przyjemny?

- Nie.

- Nie? Ale przecież wyglądasz na wypoczętą i zadowoloną.

- To kwestia Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu. Nie sposób po nim źle spać.

- No dobrze – skapitulował. – Co się w takim razie wydarzyło?

- Nic. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

Jerry zagryzł wargę. Przed ich spotkaniami nigdy nie pomyślałby, że okażą się one tak trudne. Gdy Harry do niego zadzwonił i poprosił o wpisanie panny Granger na listę pacjentów, zrobił to z przyjemnością, zadowolony, że może pomóc znajomemu. Ale teraz…

- W takim razie weekend był tak po prostu zły?

Hermiona zjadła kolejne ciasteczko.

- W ciągu ubiegłych lat przywykłam do samotności, w którą co jakiś czas wpychali się Harry z Ginny. To było w porządku. Ostatnio jednak są ze mną cały czas, w każdej możliwej chwili i to jest momentami dość męczące – mówiła szczerze, sama nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Chciała w końcu każdemu udowodnić, że te sesje nie mają sensu. Powinna się buntować! – Ale kiedy z jednoosobowego życia wkraczasz w weekend pełen Weasleyów, możesz mieć dość. Szczególnie, gdy trafiasz na moment, kiedy któryś z nich decyduje się poinformować, że za osiem miesięcy pojawi się kolejny Weasley! Najpierw jest euforia, że nowe dziecko, nowy wnuk, to jest naprawdę świetne. Harry przynajmniej na chwilę będzie miał spokój od pani Weasley – zaczerpnęła więcej powietrza. - Ale gdy uwaga wszystkich skupia się nagle na tobie, podczas gdy żyjesz sam i nie planujesz na razie żadnych dzieci… przyjemny weekend staje się piekłem!

Jerry, masując wolno brodę, pozwolił jej unormować oddech. Kiedy to zrobiła, napiła się herbaty, żeby potem, prychając, zapatrzeć się w noc trwającą za oknem.

- Dobrze, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. Czuję, że zaczynamy odnajdywać wspólny język, moja droga. Mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut, więc teraz porozmawiajmy może jeszcze o Harrym…

Hermiona jęknęła, odstawiła herbatę na stoliczek, zgarnęła swoje rzeczy i wyszła z gabinetu, tym razem trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Postanowienie, by być cierpliwą i spokojną, nie wytrwało zbyt długo. Starała się.


End file.
